Where you belong
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: She belongs to him. Wherever she goes he will find, whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist who experimented on a mobster. (AU/AH) Slightly dark. Dedicated to nicolS29.
1. Chapter 1

_Note_ : I do not own any character. Except the inspired story line I have in my head. Slightly DARK. Reviews are welcome =)

 _Summary_ : Caroline thinks hiding is the solution for her problem. But she doesn't know that she can't live forever like that. (AU/AH)

* * *

 _I'm in control, when you give me your body_

 _I feel our souls burnin' up when I'm inside of you and_

 _I'ma leave a mark, just to remind you, Where you belong_

 _-WHERE YOU BELONG, THE WEEKND_

* * *

 ** _0o Chapter 1 o0_**

The festival was full on swing. Caroline smiled at the boy who would probably be in his kindergarten. He was holding his mother's hand and eating his candy.

Eagerness in his eyes was the most admirable. She loved selling balloons to the kids during festivals. She would ask their names, and get to know them.

The bronze haired boy showed Caroline to his mother. The mother smiled accepting her little man's wish.

As they made their way to Caroline she smiled warmly at them. "Hello there!" He did not seem like a shy kid. Caroline got immediate response, "Hello," he grinned widely.

"Tell me which color you want?" Caroline asked dragging the balloons down to her level. "Um, blue," he replied after thinking a little too much.

"Is it your favorite color?" she asked passing the balloon over. When he nodded vigorously she replied, "You know even I love blue color." The boy giggled licking his candy. Caroline cocked her head and turned to the boy's mother, "You have a lovely son, ma'am."

The brunette chuckled, "Thanks." She then turning to the kid and said, "Joe, say bye to her." Joe titled his head signaled Caroline to bend down. Throwing hands around her, he kissed on her cheek. It surprised her to no end. "Nice meeting you," he said.

Caroline giggled as he waved good-bye to her. "Bye, bye," she whispered gazing at the path they left.

There was a time once, when she had thought she would get to hold her son's or daughter's hand. Some dreams couldn't come true. Her loving husband had made sure of it.

Before her baby had opened eyes, he had ended her hopes.

A wave of emotions and memories flooded in her. If she hadn't lived with him, her baby would have survived.

Not that her life had gone as she planned.

She had once again broken away from that nightmare.

But someday she had to face her mad king.

 _ *****WYB*****_

By the time she reached house, Caroline was fully exhausted. The door was unlocked already.

Something wasn't right.

Slowly she stepped into the house. Out of darkness, Caroline could feel someone's presence in the house. Yet she didn't flip on the lights. She waited for a voice to speak. Seconds passed, she didn't hear anything.

"I know you are in there," she muttered.

"Finally got a reaction from you, love," the thickly accented voice replied from a corner of room. His amused voice made her clench her jaws together.

He started rocking the chair. Again there was a moment of silence.

Caroline should have run when she suspected before. There was no turn back. She had to face him. Her heart was thumping against her chest.

"When did you to find me?" she blurted without moving from the entrance.

"Earlier," she got a reply from the other corner. Again silence enveloped them. And the sound of chair hitting against floor was freaking her out. One more minute if she had spent like that, she would either faint or go crazy. Reaching for lights, Caroline switched on them.

There he was, in the chair. His hands were on the arms of the rocking chair as he played with his fingers. His cold blues were directly staring at her, as if trying to burn holes into her. They happened to have staring contest for a minute or two. Or let us say it would be glaring contest. Both of them were well aware of the other's foul mood.

She was angry and upset thinking of all the things he did to her.

But that didn't prevent her from facing her mad king.

She then decided to speak up.

"You wanna drink something?" she asked walking into the house. Her handbag was kept aside before she had a closer look of him. He wasn't furious, but cold, ice-cold. His face was having blood stains all over. That scene was really terrifying although she had seen him like that before many times.

"How many people this time?" she gasped.

"Just couple of your friends," he replied standing up.

Her eyes would have widened in shock, only if she was. Instead her ocean blues filled with sadness. Yeah, she had guessed it already. He never had played fair. Whenever she had left, he would go for killing spree on the people. Those would have either helped her or related to her in any way.

But she was so beyond exhausted to consider about others.

Probably she had become selfish.

It made her to break the boundary he set for her.

But he never killed her which she didn't like.

Of course, she was waiting for him to kill her and to free her from this suffocation, from this madness. She had once tried to take her life. Then she found that she was pregnant with his child.

For once, she became foolish that his wildness could be controlled with her pregnancy. She thought that baby could actually give him happiness. How wrong she was to think like that. He was beyond repair. Nothing actually could change him.

That's it. Just like that he aborted that baby.

As if he owned everything.

Tears slipped onto her cheek. She was staring blankly at nowhere.

He watched her with no emotion. "I don't like tears, Caroline. Of all you know that well," he said calmly.

"They are your gift to me," she retorted.

"You've way with your words, love," he replied still in calmer tone. Dangerously calm.

She momentarily closed her eyes, squeezing them. When she opened back, her eyes were dry and bold, "I'm not coming with you this time. Leave me or kill me," Caroline said sternly.

Klaus cocked his head to aside, and narrowed his eyes, "Don't I get another option love?" he purred.

She gulped knots forming in her throat, "No."

He closed the space and surrounded a hand around her, leading the way to the small dining table. "Let us discuss this like professionals." He forced her to sit on the table while he took a place in the chair.

She stared down in horror when he actually smirked. It meant he was going to manipulate and play with her mind.

"Tell me love? How do you want to negotiate this?" he asked keeping a hand on her thigh.

Caroline shivered, "I'm afraid it is not open for negotiation, Klaus." Her choice was completely not of cleverness, but she was actually worn out.

The time she had been with him shattered her actually.

The smile on his was patient and monstrous at the same time. His hands were trailing on her jeans. His gaze briefly left her face. Caroline stopped his hand there while he took out something from his pocket. A revolver. Her expression hardened. This is it, she thought, end of the hell. She would gladly embrace it.

Observing her feelings, he shook head, "Don't love," he said, "Don't mistake my intentions towards you," a corner of his lips curved up, "I'm just trying to make myself at home."

She let out a snort. And he chuckled.

"All this aggression this time is it about that abortion?" he asked directly gazing at her.

"That was not an abortion," she said sharply, amusing him, "I thought you want to enjoy sometime with me. So I made them to take out that fetus."

She laughed bitterly, "You saved me from that misery. How heroic of you."

The smirk dropped from his face, "If I let you speak it doesn't mean that can say whatever comes to your mind, Caroline." She exhaled out, and he continued, "I gave you three months to mourn for whatever reason you are saying. Now time is up. Let's go home," he grinned. "Our home, Caroline. New Orleans. Where you and I live like royals," he sighed.

"Preferable words are: Like the mad-king or the lunatic Hybrid, who would kill people unnecessarily and his stupid bitch, who should know a better life," she said, sarcasm was evident in her words.

A roar of laughter escaped his lips to her surprise. "As much as I loved the title Hybrid for me, that is for my colleagues. But you, love, call me mad king. Your mad king." He took her left hand and identified something. "Where's the wedding ring?" he asked, composing himself.

Caroline yanked off her hand, "I—er—took it off."

"Can see that. Why?"

His eyes were on her stomach, and then he went little up. He wanted to touch her, nip her and bite her, like he always wanted to. "After all it was my first official gift to you," he complained.

"I wanted to end this," she said boldly. "This so called relation you were using against me."

"Well, it is not up to you," he snapped and looked at her. She startled with that tone. He started playing with that revolver, "I'm going to ask you few things. Just want to make sure that you are clear of certain facts," he said leaning back.

Caroline knew what was coming next. He was about to point-out her mistakes. She had to face them today.

"Who had first approached whom?" he cocked his head, eyeing her with a smirk. Her head bent down as she turned into red. "Blushing is not the answer I want, love. Open your mouth," he demanded reply from her.

Without even glancing at him she responded, "I came to you."

"Good. Who tried to gain attention?"

"Me."

"Who had started showering compliments?"

"Me."

"Did you not know me as a criminal before that?"

"I know."

"Very good, sweetheart," he leaned front and made a face, "And still you wanted to wrap me around your finger. The thing is Caroline," he paused and pulled her face by grabbing her chin, "You really had my heart, had my attention."

A smirk crept to his lips as her breath hitched. Letting go her face he spoke again, "You see Caroline, I always refer myself as a king. And you know what a king likes?" he continued without waiting for an answer, "A queen who is as brave and as adventurous as him." Her stomach flipped over, as he went on further, "You thought me as one of your psychologically disturbed patients. And you wanted to prove everyone that I can love. You took me as one of your projects. Really Caroline?" He chuckled, "Even though I should appreciate your passion to change me. Accept it Caroline. You're as wild as me. "

"That was the biggest mistake I had ever done in my life," she murmured.

"I can agree with that," he grinned. "Of course, I had shifted my interest upon you, hadn't I?"

She nodded. "Let us say, you became my new obsession and then we started our happily ever after. End of story. So what's the moral?" he put revolver aside and got up. When he didn't get any response, he opened her legs wider and leaned forward. Their faces were inches apart. One of his hands was playing with her hair while the other curled around her waist. Her chest pressed to his and he felt her heart pounding unsteadily.

"Interact with me, love," he faked anger, "It's like I'm the only person who keeps talking."

"What do you want me to say?" she hissed. "I was wrong the entire time. My theory on people and their humanity was wrong. I shouldn't have provoked you in the first place."

"But you did provoke me, Caroline," he growling pulling her hair making her yelp in pain, "So face the consequences. I thought to kill you every time you crossed the line, unfortunately, I couldn't. Got it?"

"To what extent I should face this psychosis?" she cried as he freed her hair when she pushed him away. "To the death of my future, my spirit? You, Klaus, can't change. Fine! At least leave me."

"I can't, dammit!" he growled and dug his fingers into her hair again. His lips crashed into hers angrily. Caroline pressed her hands onto his chest trying to push him away. But his coldness was stronger and his fragrance was telling her not to. She felt heat beating off from every part of her body. Only he could make her feel like that. She sighed against his lips as he pulled back.

"Remember one thing, Caroline. Go to any corner of the world, I'll find you," he stroked her cheek lightly, "After all, you are my queen."

 _ *****WYB*****_

 _ **0o Chapter 1 o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_0o Chapter 2 o0_**

 _"Caroline, I don't think it is safe," Stefan warned her in soft voice. "Haven't you read any newspaper? He is just a lunatic. You know people call him as the Hybrid because of his fickle nature," he tried to convince his best friend, colleague. Worry claimed his features when his friend thought of interacting with Klaus, the mobster. What was wrong with women? Wouldn't they want to live in peace? They would find one or the other way to get near to trouble._

 _Caroline laughed out, awkwardly. "Yeah, I know. I just want to talk to him, Stef," she brushed off. "A simple conversation is not a big deal—"_

 _Stefan cut off her, "It is, Caroline."_

 _"Look, he is different. His origins, parentage everything is obscure. According to me, he might have an inappropriate, disturbing childhood. That could be a reason for conscience lacking," she reasoned simply. "Maybe he had just shut down his feelings. And I think he only is having minute disorders, Stef. He can be curable."_

 _Stefan gave it up. He exhaled out and raised his hands in surrender, "You are taking a risk."_

 _Caroline bit her lip and grinned widely, "Trust me, it's worth. So, you will help me?" she asked with her bright eyes. Stefan smiled, impressed as well as anxious with her stunt. "Okay," he said a moment later._

 _She put a hand on his as she sipped in her coffee. "Thanks, a lot."_

 _Stefan nodded. Brusquely he rubbed his palms together as he took his own coffee mug. "I will ask Damon to speak with Enzo—"_

 _Caroline shook her head, "No that won't be necessary. I will go talk to Klaus directly. Enzo is your brother's friend, I know," she shrugged off her shoulders, "If something goes wrong, I don't want anyone of you Salvatore brothers in problem."_

 _She remembered Enzo, one of Klaus' henchmen, talking to Damon about the Hybrid. Of course, she was there and that interested her a lot. Then she had started background work on Klaus. His dealings horrified her. Until then she had specifically no idea about what the mobsters deal with. And Klaus was ruling them all. She thought it was highly impossible to even glance at him. So she came for Stefan's help._

 _During her little adventure, Caroline wanted to make sure that no one gets hurt. Her enthusiasm shouldn't cost lives._

 _Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Then what sort of help you seek?"_

 _Caroline replied, "Klaus' schedule." She sighed letting out an awkward laugh when Stefan rolled his eyes, "I know people like him doesn't have particular time-table. But—He will come to Detroit soon."_

 _"Klaus told you?" Stefan scoffed._

 _Caroline scowled leaning back in her chair, "Enzo told Damon." Her friend huffed in response, "Fine. So you are planning to meet him during that visit."_

 _Caroline threw him_ _grin. For few more days, she had to wait. Wherever he goes, she would find him._

 _..._

"—Go to any corner of the world, I'll find you," he stroked her cheek lightly. "After all, you are my queen."

Caroline blinked. Klaus fetched her back to reality with a staining kiss. "I would never get a chance to avoid the mess I made, would I?" she muttered impassively when he started kissing her neck, biting softly.

"Three months, Caroline," he murmured pulling back and looked all over her face while he curled around her waist. "You must know that I really missed your warmth."

His eyes were raw, but they were seeking for some answers as well. "Why?" he asked.

She didn't speak. Turning her head aside she bit her lip.

"Of course, you'll not answer," Klaus muttered cupping her breast. "You should know that I'd always come for you. No matter what."

...

 _Caroline curled her fists into balls till the knuckles went white. And opened her palms then. She was playing like that to take her mind away. She tensed with the fact that she was going to see the Hybrid. It was union of excitement and anxiety._

 _Lights were dim; dancers were flirting with their men, teasing them with their hips. Despite the place she was in, Caroline wore a wiggle shape pencil dress; so that she didn't want trigger any problem. She had never been at such place before. Sort of slow and erotic music was playing in the background._

 _Her eyes slowly searched for comfort. Stefan who sat across her at the corner gave her assuring smile. She smiled back stiffly._

 _Suddenly the environment changed. Men were walking into the place. Of them, she recognized Klaus. He stopped at once and the men around him did the same. He gave one quick glance everywhere and looked at the dancers on the stage._

 _Caroline's pulse spiked up by watching the smirk on his face. He was cold. It made her feel like there was no part of humanity left in him._

 _Then again she slapped herself mentally for losing her positive attitude._ Caroline Forbes, the optimist, _she reminded._

 _His gaze met hers unexpectedly. Caroline froze when he titled head observing her from a distance. Ignoring screams in her head, she forced a smirk upon her face, and waved a hand at him. Although she tried to look like a flirt, it was more awkward. From that corner, Klaus raised his brows and gave one last glance before he made way towards his cabin._

 _Relief passed in her. When she glanced over Stefan, he was smiling widely, in fact laughing as he saw the whole scene. Caroline shot him a glare to shut his mocking._

 _She got up and sighed to him that she was going to Klaus. Meanwhile she saw two of Klaus' men coming towards her. One spoke, "Klaus wants your presence."_

 _Caroline widened her mouth with the instant response. "Sure—um. Okay." And she thought dealing with him would include her blood and sweat._

 _Silently she followed them and ended in front of tinted glass cabin. The guard opened the door and she entered in. Caroline was cautious as she looked everywhere. His cabin wasn't decorated with bright bulbs everywhere. Lighting was dim and_

 _Finally, her gaze fell upon the sofa where Klaus was sitting. He was observing her moves. Needless to say, she was shuddered to the core._

 _"Care to join me a drink?" he spoke raising his glass._

 _Caroline blushed when she found herself staring at him. Quickly she looked somewhere. "No, thanks. I'm fine," she mumbled._

 _She would faint now. It wasn't as easy as she thought._ Don't faint, don't faint, _she was mentally slapping herself. When she gazed at him, he narrowed his eyes leaning back on sofa. Caroline breathed out, "I just want to meet you."_

 _"Uh huh?" he raised brows, watching her keenly. Amusement filled in eyes although he was clearly skeptical. "I assume we haven't met before, sweetheart."_

 _She nodded, "Yeah, this is our first meeting. I'm just interested in your personality," she blurted._

 _Freaking fuck. It was definitely odd. She was relieved when she heard his chortle._

 _Klaus placed his glass on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "Who are you? Fan girl?" he grinned trying to suppress his laughter. Somewhat Caroline felt the burden dissolving. She mirrored his smile as she walked to him._

 _"Sort of," she replied._

 _..._

He removed her trench coat with much ease. She didn't protest surprisingly. Instead, she whimpered when his hands were on her torso. "You missed me," he smirked, "Didn't you?" He didn't wait for an answer knowing that he would not get any.

Her eyes were dry, expression free. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't like when you wear pants Caroline."

She could calculate his mood. And that was not going to end well.

...

 _Klaus spun the revolver on her work desk. Caroline sat back quietly, gulping knots formed in her throat._

 _"So this is all just a game?" he muttered without looking at her. It was after she told him truth that she just wanted to know him, his thoughts on society. Unfortunately she didn't get to see that side of him, but in quash he started to have ideas of sexual pursuits towards her._

 _"No," she replied, "Klaus, I wanted to see another side of you, hidden one." He knew that she was genuine about her answer, but it wasn't going to prevent him from what he wanted to do. Klaus momentarily closed eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Did you get to see?" he asked._

 _Caroline shook her head, "No."_

 _He opened his eyes back again, "Because there is no such part of me," he growled in low menacing voice. Once on his feet, Klaus marched towards her and yanked her off the chair. "You have been naughty girl, Caroline. I think it's time you to learn your lesson," he hauled her up on the desk._

 _"What the hell, Klaus?" she growled under gritted teeth trying to push him away._

 _Only if she was stronger than him._

 _"Well, I'm going to prove what I'm capable of, love. Have it," he grinned coldly while he attempted to undo her pants. Klaus pointed revolver up, "Scream again, everyone in this office dies," he warned making her silently cry. Caroline bit her lip to muffle her shrieks._

 _"Klaus, stop it. This brings no good. Please let it go," she begged and hated herself for being so reckless._

 _Warm tears leaked to her cheeks as he started to nibble skin on her neck. He ripped her blouse open popping all the buttons. Caroline yelped when he did like that. Klaus watched her with greedy eyes while touching her breasts and abruptly he removed her shirt._

 _She gave him a pleading look which he gladly ignored, "You shouldn't have messed with me, love."_

 _With that cold statement, he unclasped her bra._

 _..._

"I can't believe you came to this level, Caroline," he scoffed turning to her side. Caroline was blankly staring at the ceiling. She was completely worn out. For her it was like as if she had danced continuously for twenty-four hours. Every piece of her was aching in pain; especially he had concentrated on some spots.

And the worst part was he still had not gotten enough of her. He had given her sometime to recover.

"You put everything behind to live like this? Like a commoner," he mocked. "Even after tasting what it's like being on top."

Klaus recognized something attached to her chain. Her wedding ring.

"There you are," he whispered to that ring. He played with it for seconds before he pulled it above from her head. Separating the ring from her chain he slid it to her finger. "Now now it is back to the right place," he cooed blowing her one last kiss. One dominating kiss.

Then he pulled off covers and got up. He didn't mind walking without any piece of clothing on him.

"Why Klaus?" she asked making him to turn around.

Klaus raised his brows, completely unaware of what she was talking about. "Excuse me?"

"Why will you not let go off me?"

He gaped at her and took a moment to reply. "Because you are the one with whom I decided to spend my life."

Caroline closed her eyes when he shut the bathroom door with a loud thud.

...

 _She tried to forget everything. But she could feel his cold hands upon her._ A nightmare, that's it. He is no more in your life, Caroline, _she comforted. Caroline sat back in the sofa with her chin resting on her knees and her hands curled her legs. A week passed after that. She couldn't get over it._

 _He raped her in her office, and left her nonchalantly with sinister words. She was glad that her assistant acted quickly. Bonnie calmed her and brought back to her apartment. The bruises on her body were still fresh. He acted like a monster._

 _Then she heard a knock on the door. She moved at snail's pace. When she opened the door, she froze instantly._

 _"Hello, Caroline," Klaus wished with a bright smile._

 _A gasp escaped her lips before she tried to close the door on his face. But Klaus was fast and strong too. He stopped her from closing door, "No harm comes to you, love," he grumbled, "I only want to talk to you."_

 _Caroline understood it was just waste to stop him. After all she had known him for two months. She backed away and walked towards sofa. Klaus mirrored her actions by sitting down beside her._

 _She didn't look at him which infuriated him. Minutes passed, none of them spoke._

 _"What do you want?" she asked giving up._

 _Klaus leaned back with a sigh, "Last time, I was out of my mind. Can't help it though," he said. It was obvious that there was no repentance in his voice. Caroline laughed bitterly in her mind. She kept distance between them, and she was attentive._

 _"I thought to get over you after that. But sadly I couldn't," he declared._

 _"So you want to rape me again?" she spat closer than she thought. His eyes froze, "Unless you want me to," he shot back. He met her glare, then. "Bastard," she growled in low voice._

 _He squinted at her, "That is the reason I like you, Caroline. You are fearless. You turn me on." Caroline shot him silent daggers. If looks could kill, Klaus would've changed into ashes._

 _"Well, I suppose then that's the end. Now get lost," she snapped._

 _"You do realize that I can make people suffer when they fight me," he rumbled, "Don't you, Caroline?"_

 _"You do realize that I care less about what you do to me," she retorted in the same tone. He smiled with mischievous glint in his voice and bent forward to her side. She didn't move surprisingly._

 _"I will do no such thing to you physically, love. But I can make you suffer on my terms."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Let us say, I will kill everyone around you. Starting with Stefan or your parents or people of your home town?" he suggested as if they discussing pros and cons of a deal._

 _Caroline gasped, "You wouldn't."_

 _Klaus threw her crooked look and entire time that wolfish grin played on his lips. "Is that a challenge?"_

Challenge? It isn't a game, you son of a bitch! _She wanted to yell, only if she could. She was at loss of words. People were right, Stefan was right about him. She shouldn't have stimulated him._

 _Klaus took out a velvet box from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She frowned. Why he was giving her a ring?_

 _She opened it and found a ring: his name was engraved on the metal. Klaus._

 _"That is yours," he mumbled tracing her cheek with back of his fingers. "Thought it will remind everyone that you belong to me."_

 _Her stomach churned up grasping what he implied. Caroline looked back at him in shock and disbelief. He gave a wicked grin._

 _"Let's marry."_

 _..._

"Ready for another round?" he asked mischievously after he washed face and jumped to her side of bed. "Like I have a choice," she replied distantly as she crawled on top of him. By that time Caroline got used to his cravings. Also he didn't like her acting as if it was forced upon her. So she knew what she had to do.

His expression varied immediately and he placed hands on either side of her waist. "You have a way with words, sweetheart," he murmured grimly and dragged her into a staining kiss. She yelped with he slowly filled her.

"Move," he smacked her on back. She winced but started to move in a slow rhythm. Everything felt like a dream to her. It didn't mean that she hadn't guessed him finding her. But she thought everything would end on the day he found her.

...

 _"Much better than first time," he grinned stroking her hair, "What do you say?"_

 _They both were lying on_ their _bed in his mansion. Caroline sighed but didn't say anything. Her face reddened with weariness and embarrassment. He put a finger under her chin and forced to look up at him, "Now that we got married, there is no need to hide things from me," he said almost softly. It melted her heart. She hated to admit herself that she loved his voice then. It made her feel that she was home._

 _Caroline wetted her lower lip and paused. Klaus placed nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. "Do not hesitate, love. You are free to share with me," he smirked as his hand traveled south, "And only me."_

 _"You got what you want. Please don't hurt anyone of my people," she blurted, "I will stay calm, like you want me to."_

 _She looked up right after and found him expressionless._

 _"_ _From now on I'm what all you have. It'll be comforting if you embrace it."_

 _Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line, "Will I ever get a chance to meet anyone of them?"_

 _He simply shook head. "You don't understand, do you?" He responded looking somewhere as he stroked her hair, "I am making myself clear to you love. I hate if you get in contact with your past. This is the beginning of us and there will be only us."_

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"—_ _And I don't want you to set foot out of mansion." He cut her off sternly and strengthened his grip on her. "You'll not like the consequences."_

 _Caroline gulped a swell formed in her throat thinking what kind of situation she interweaved around herself._

 _..._

"Unbelievably tight," he grunted fetching her back to reality.

She hung down her head letting her hair fall on her face. His hands were occasionally pinching her nipples as he lost into his own world. He tried to get to up when she dug nails into his chest. He pulled her hair as result he earned a growl from her and claimed her lips.

It surprised her when he was soft. He wasn't harsh to her every time, just she didn't expect on that instant.

She wrapped legs around him abruptly when he pushed her on back and began moving in and out of her. Caroline was so lost into the moment that she actually threw hands around him and called out his name several times. She closed eyes, raked her nails down his back. He heard her moans.

Klaus took it as a sign of encouragement. And he didn't stop slamming into her till he met with her climax. Finally he collapsed on her.

Caroline got to catch her breath. She could literally see stars then. Her vision was clouded as she felt him pressing his lips against her neck. Their bodies were glistening with sweat when they drifted into slumber.

When Caroline opened her eyes she felt his presence beside her. He was sleeping with a satisfied smile on his face. Of course, he was pleased when he found her.

She lifted her hand to see her ring.

Shaking her head tiredly, she got up while trying not to wake him up. She wore his shirt while in time she reached for the door knob, she froze when heard him speaking.

"Again, Caroline? Maybe you're thinking that fifth time's a charm," he purred. Klaus didn't get any response from her as he made a way towards her wearing his boxers. "You should write a book with a title ' _Victory will be mine_ ' "

None of them had spoken for a minute and Caroline turned to him at last. He placed finger under her chin and forced her to meet his steady gaze.

"Give it up love," he said in a sick voice. "I hate this unnecessary blood spill you cause." Klaus cupped her face much soft this time and she knew what that meant. After all she had seen him for closely. "You have no one left out there except Stefan and your parents," he murmured against her lips. He tugged her lower lip with his teeth. "I don't think you like them dead now, do you?"

Caroline clamped her jaws together. Her eyes were dry as she shook head.

 *****WYB*****

That night Caroline stood in the veranda of their mansion. She was staring down at the people who got lost into the world of celebration; dancing on the roads while the jazz was playing in the background. There was time in the past when she was just like them; young and carefree. Nothing had ever troubled her.

But then she was a wife, a _responsible_ wife to the mad king. She could not do anything except staring at the people.

His footsteps closed her then. Keeping her in the place, Klaus put his hands on either side of her upon balustrade such that her back was against his front and his chin rested on her shoulder.

His musky cologne was slowly surrounding her.

But then Caroline was tensed up with the fact that she was going to share with him. She was preparing her mind for another abortion although she hated it. He didn't say anything for at least a minute.

"This is one of the reasons why I like New Orleans," he breathed against her. "People are completely unaware of the truth," one of his hands made way from her navel to her breasts. He continued while his hand gently molding one of it, "They are too muddled to differentiate between right and wrong."

Caroline listened to him with some light in the head. Silence enveloped them after that and Klaus broke it, "You've changed," he stated separating from her. He made her face him. Caroline's brow wrinkled in bewilderment.

He narrowed eyes watching her carefully, "Your body has changed," he clarified. "Is there anything I should know?"

His wife was in daze as he was so familiar with her body that he was very keen about even minute changes within her. Caroline sucked her lip inside before she decided to confirm it.

"It's time to see doctor, Klaus," she mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

Klaus stared at her casually and touched her curls, "Very good, sweetheart. I was just waiting for that."

Caroline could not hide her surprise, "You were waiting?" she muttered in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged off his shoulders in a response. A smile appeared on her lips after a long time, "Can I have this baby?"

Her husband observed her excitement. He mirrored her smile even though it was not as natural as hers. "We will," he declared and pulled her into a kiss. He bit her lip earning a moan.

"After all every king needs heir," he pressed lips on her slowly forming frown.

Caroline couldn't predict what was going in his cold mind, but all she could see was that a kid in her hands in coming future.

Yeah, she didn't want to care about anything.

Whatever maybe his reason, after such a long time she had actually smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note_ : One more shot. This chapter is slightly in Klaus' view. Reviews are welcome. And Credits to _Nicole_ =) Thanks again, love ;)

 _Summary_ : Wherever she goes he will find. No matter what happens he will keep her close. She must know where she belongs, whom she belongs. (AU/AH) Slightly Dark.

* * *

 _I'm always numb to the topic of loving_

 _I fell in love with the subject of sin_

 _I don't have to remind you_

 _It's my need to confine you_

 _-WHERE YOU BELONG, THE WEEKND._

* * *

"It's time to see doctor, Klaus," she mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

Klaus stared at her casually and touched her hair, "Very good, sweetheart. I was just waiting for that."

Caroline could not hide her surprise, "You were waiting?" she muttered in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged off his shoulders in a response. A smile appeared on her lips after a long time, "Can I have this baby?"

Her husband observed her excitement. He mirrored her smile even though it was not as natural as hers. "We will," he declared and pulled her into a kiss. He bit her lip earning a moan from her.

"After all every king needs heir," he pressed lips on her slowly forming frown.

Caroline couldn't predict what was going in his cold mind, but all she could see was that a kid in her hands in coming future. Whatever maybe his reason, after such a long time she had actually smiled.

 _0o Chapter 3 o0_

Klaus pulled his wife into one last kiss before he scooped her up into his arms. Caroline curled around his neck in response.

He made way into their room with a smirk on his face. "Tell me now, why you want this pregnancy so much?" he spoke ending the silence. "You had run from me, you fought with me. What is there in it, Caroline?" He placed her on bed while giving her his best penetrating looks, as if trying to read his wife.

"Hmm?" he buzzed caressing her face with the back of his fingers. Caroline closed eyes for a second as she rested against bed board.

"A beautiful farm-house is my dream," she mumbled with closed eyes, "where I can raise my children along with the person I love," her voice twisted at the end. His eyes were gleaming, watching her intently. "Surrounded with their laughter, watching them grow."

When she opened her eyes back, he felt disappointment in her. He knew he had broken everything, her every dream. She had told him that she likes him, but not enough to support a relationship. Yet he was selfish to let go of her hand. Till his last breath, he would keep her with him.

A flicker of emotions her face had shown. Still he was composed. "Some dreams will stay as dreams, Caroline," he said. The coldness in his voice made her flinch. Her look turned into a glare although he ignored it. "I can't grant you every single wish," he shrugged standing up and removed shirt. "But this children thing, I can help with how many you want," he grinned seductively.

Caroline wanted to roll eyes at his indifference. "Of course," she huffed.

"Come on, love. I've changed my mind just for you."

She snorted shifting to other side of bed and he chased after her. "I want return gift," Klaus demanded surrounding around her waist to pull her closer. He was hard enough to surprise her. Their lips entwined as her hands rested on his torso. His hands were making patterns along her back. With one last kiss, Klaus removed her dress and inners.

He took his time to come across her. She looked magnificent in his hands; only she could look like that. His wife. He would be proud at any time to call her _his_ wife.

Her hair was spread on the pillow underneath; the golden color was in contrast with the black covers. She looked like moon in the dark sky. He liked the way how her ocean blues stare at him; they were cautious, shining. His gaze fell upon her lips, they were in the same color like her blushed cheeks; rosy pink. The bite mark, which was in light shade of purple, on her neck caused a smirk to his face. It was his sign on her, a claim that she belonged to him; her body, mind and soul.

Before kissing neck, his fingertips brushed against her skin. Automatically, his lips went down; he showered wet kisses till the valley between her tender breasts. He felt her chest raising and falling in anticipation when he touched her breasts, cupping them with each of his hands. When he glanced at her, he saw her lip being crushed between her teeth. She was trying pretty hard to control her moans. Klaus tugged her lip free and mumbled, "I want to hear you."

"Your body has really changed," he stated tugging a nipple softly. She cried in response.

"I began to imagine your body during ninth month," he muttered holding her hips in place as he gazed down. "You will be so full, swollen."

"Don't try to change my decision, Klaus," she managed to snap, but it truly came out as another moan. His skilled fingers knew her weak spots. "Because it won't change." Her words came in out of breath.

Klaus narrowed eyes at her, "Good, because I intend to see you like that, swollen with _my_ child," he said through gritted teeth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth after that, muffling her words. Her hands were kept above as his tongue ran across her lips.

She was clearly shocked with his statement.

He smiled watching her frown, "My dear, dear Caroline. Sometimes it is better if you don't understand me. Just follow me, like a good, obedient wife," he kissed her nose tip. She was about to protest, but again she clenched her jaw in irritation. For a moment, he simply stared into her eyes.

In the next minute, unzipping his pant he slammed into her. Caroline cried in pain. He was in one of his rough moods. Movements were hard and slow at a time, made her crazy.

Her words had effect on him.

She would amuse him and annoy him. How was it even possible? Every time he thought to get rid of her, he would end up tangled in a bunch of exasperating emotions.

And then, he had decided that she would be around him, whatever happens. If she tried to escape once again, he would teach her lesson, a filthy lesson.

When he saw her glistened eyes, he came into senses. He was literally hurting her. She didn't complain at all. Klaus bent down and kissed her on lips. A tear slipped from her eyes and he quickly wiped it. He showered kisses on her face and on her neck.

Her husband kissed the bite mark twice before nibbling it. "Spectacular," he whispered in her ears as he climaxed in her. She tried to catch breath when he stroked her hair. "Probably you are thinking what a cruel person I am. Right Caroline?" he asked lying beside her. "Hmm?"

Blinking away unshed tears she replied softly, "Few are made like that, Klaus. They opt peculiar ways to torture people around them. Don't worry. Soon you will step out of that list."

He raised brow, amused, and turned to her side, "Really? What makes you deduce that?" She threw him a challenging smile, "Changes in your attitude from the day I met."

"Care to explain?" he asked in dead serious tone, though her statement gained his interest.

His wife pulled sheets covering them both. "Before, you hadn't gone after any particular woman, but I changed it," she turned to his side so that they both were facing each other. "You were never into relationships, but you married me," she pointed her hand which was having their wedding ring. She continued, "You've changed."

"You can't say that," he said in cold voice.

"My dear, dear Klaus," she beamed, "I'm not just saying it. I know it." He simply stared at his wife when she leaned closer with inches apart, "Recollect what you told me. You want me swollen with _your_ child," she wiggled brows, "which means now that you are confining yourself to a bond."

She kissed him taking him by surprise, "You killed my friends, you raped me in past, you constrained me, you married me, now you want this child but in the end you did because of me," she placed her palms on his chest. "Because I had said I love you on that day. Somewhere you were hurt for the reason that I lied. Deny it, but there is something here," she patted his chest.

"My argument is right. Anyone can respond to feelings," she declared proudly.

For the first time, Klaus was speechless, completely. He had no counter points. Her words had pushed him into a world full of thoughts. The bells of the wall clock rang making them both to turn their heads. It showed twelve.

Caroline smiled and kissed his forehead, "Happy birthday, Klaus."

Klaus was still wordless when she slept peacefully. His eyes were on her entire time, silently processing what she claimed earlier.

Really, her words had effect on him.

 _0o Chapter 3 o0_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary_ : Wherever she goes he will find. No matter what happens he will keep her close. She must know where she belongs, whom she belongs. (AU/AH) Slightly Dark.

 _Note:_ Thanks for lovely reviews/ favorites/ follows, each and everyone =) Been busy with internship and all. Finally, got a chance to update.

* * *

On Klaus' birthday, his friend Marcel had decided to throw him a party. It looked as if half of New Orleans had attended to the party. And everyone was waiting for Klaus' appearance, along with his infamous wife. Basically, they thought Klaus wasn't _family_ type guy. So, each individual was curious to see the woman who had gained his interest. That would be first party she had attended.

Then they saw the couple walking into hall; their arms looped; they were dressed in black. Everyone had shifted focus upon them.

Mr. and Mrs. Klaus.

Klaus threw them a smug smirk as they walked towards the host, Marcel. He welcomed the couple with a wide grin; hands were stretched, "Klaus!" The Hybrid gave a quick hug to his friend and took place beside his wife.

"Happy birthday, mate," Marcel wished. "Thank you," Klaus replied curling around his wife, "I assume you met my wife before."

Marcel's gaze shifted on her, Caroline. Her face was free from any kind of expression. Klaus was really a lucky bastard to get her. If Klaus hadn't marked her as his, maybe Marcel would have taken at least one chance to touch this blonde beauty. Marcel managed a warm smile when he out-stretched his hand, "Yeah, once. Nice meeting you again."

Caroline threw him a fake smile as she shook his hand. She had seen Marcel after their wedding ceremony, and she had no positive opinion on him.

She definitely wanted to run away from this group of gangsters. Each and every one had involved in various forms of crime. The thought was so unnerving. If Klaus hadn't forced her, she wouldn't have attended. But again Klaus had never asked her to accompany him for parties. That was a first.

Marcel began introducing two members to Klaus, and a discussion followed later. Caroline then glanced at a blonde beside Marcel who was sending flirtatious signals towards her husband. Immediately her eyes averted back to Klaus who met her squinted eyes. Klaus winked down at Caroline who understood everything. Of course, the blonde was another affair.

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Caroline excused herself from the group. Klaus let go of her easily as he involved in conversation.

When she was roaming aimlessly, she spotted drinks and about to collect one when a brunette impeded on the way. Her dark hair was tied to one side; she had deadpanned face. The red dress she wore was coming to her knees.

"Caroline?" She nodded in response when the stranger added, "Klaus' wife. My name is Hayley." Caroline smiled stiffly and Hayley stated, "I'm so eager to meet you."

The blonde raised brows, "Really?"

"Yeah. I never thought someone like _you_ can gain Klaus' interest," she said impassively.

The smile on Caroline's face dropped quickly. Okay, that was rude. "Let me guess. One among the fan-club?" she retorted. Her voice was firm and bold. They both knew what they were talking about.

Hayley smirked, "Sort of. And no offense."

"None taken," Caroline snapped at first. "You know you still have chance. Try, if you are that desperate." Her voice went sarcastic at the end. She had no idea why women were so ready to share bed with Klaus.

He was not terrible at _it,_ but— Hayley fetched her back to reality. "It wasn't easy when you are in his life," the brunette shrugged.

Caroline wanted to laugh at that. _It's not like having an option._

When she didn't respond, Hayley said again, "I still don't understand what is there in you. Seriously."

"Probably, I'm so lucky," Caroline snorted. Hayley chuckled. By judging her tone, the brunette estimated that she was having hard time. And the conversation progressed. Caroline didn't like her completely, but somewhat impression had changed. Hayley wasn't bad, just bitchy.

In between Caroline glanced at the couples who were dancing in the middle of the floor. Of them she recognized Klaus dancing with the same blonde. And they were moving pretty close. His hands were either side of her waist.

Hayley followed Caroline's unemotional gaze and spoke, "That's Camille. Marcel's wench."

Caroline nodded. Although she knew about Klaus, and confident about her role in his life, she was hurt somewhere to see him with another woman.

Right now, she needed to take care of self and her baby. Turning to Hayley, she excused herself and marched towards juice. Taking a glass, she moved to a corner. Music was good enough. Out of these many people, she felt lonely. She wished Stefan was here. He would have danced with her. Usually at parties, both of them would go to a corner and make jokes on people. They had laughed a lot. Those were wonderful days. She missed her old life, her friend.

Slowly, she made her way out as she wanted to get away from music and people. Guards had permitted her easily. After all, she was Klaus' wife. Anyone should be scared of her.

The atmosphere at the garden was quiet yet few were roaming in there. Security wasn't everywhere. Caroline was humming while sipping down her juice when she heard someone calling her name.

She turned to him. _What's this? Strangers' day?_

One more unknown person, it was. But this time, the person was he, and _he_ was maybe in early fifties. Caroline frowned as she spoke, "It is a lovely evening, isn't it, Caroline?"

"Of course," she watched him, "And who are you?" The person smiled. And something was wrong with him.

"Mikael."

****WYB****

Klaus smirked at Cami. She was trying pretty hard to seduce him.

"I've dreamt of car sex, you know," she purred when he spun her round. Klaus chuckled, "Marcel should know about it, love."

Two pairs of eyes glanced at Marcel, who was so busy in entertaining someone. Cami looked around with a pout, "I thought you can make it come true."

Klaus grinned looking around. Caroline was nowhere to be found. A slight irritation started within. Separating away from Cami, he replied distantly, "Some other time, maybe." Before she said anything, he added, "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my wife."

Cami frowned when he walked away quickly.

He had seen her chatting with Hayley. Now where she had gone? She wasn't trying to escape again, was she? A growl came out from him. _Caroline!_

His gaze fell at the entrance. There she was, walking in. She was tired and blank as well. His emotions got controlled with the sight of her. Placing her empty glass aside, she looked at Klaus from that distance. He smirked moving towards her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Caroline sighed, "Around."

He could sense a little change in her behavior. "I wanna go," she said calmly. He stared at her for a moment before he said, "Okay."

****WYB****

Journey back to home was calm. None of them had spoken anything. At least Klaus would have said things, but he was rather quiet. Both of them got down from car when they reached back to mansion.

Klaus turned to her when she spoke, "It is my turn." He raised brows and she pointed straight. A red color Ferrari was approaching them on the road. Surprise had spread on his features. She knew Klaus liked to travel, and he loved all kinds of latest cars.

"A birthday present."

He turned to her side, "How?"

"Enzo helped me out," she smiled stiffly.

He smiled with a nod. His legs made an automatic movement towards the stopped car. When he was running a hand on the frame, one of his followers got down and surrendered the keys. Klaus played with keys as he examined even single detail.

Caroline stood back and watched him. He sighed to her to get into car. She hesitated first, but he suggested, "First ride?"

****WYB****

Klaus had always loved speed. Caroline felt green, and nauseous with the speed. She rested head against seat listening to some fast beat songs. The smirk on his face was like plastered for long. He was enjoying driving his car. It didn't take much time to reach city outskirts.

When shifted gaze upon her, he watched her inconvenience. "Live a little, Caroline," he faked anger, "Enjoy the speed."

"I don't feel good," she countered. Klaus rolled eyes as he stopped aside. She crawled down immediately and walked around. A long intake of air helped her out as she stood in front of Ferrari. Her stomach churned up within minutes.

Klaus followed her and stood leaning back on the door with crossed arms. She placed hands on her hips when she turned to her husband. They were few feet apart. Exhaling she muttered, "I'm not going back if you drive again." He laughed, "My driving isn't that bad, love."

She breathed in and out for a couple of times. Her hands placed on her belly. Watching the location of her hands, Klaus' smile fainted lightly, also previous night's memories flooded back.

She was really brave to keep up with him. Life with him wasn't that easy and both of them knew that well. But she finally made it; had changed his mind.

He glanced at surroundings and found no one. The playlist coming in the radio had changed; they were playing melodies. Very appropriate.

He took two steps near Caroline and stretched out his hand, "Dance with me?"

Caroline let out dry smile, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip placing hand in his. He pulled her onto him. She gasped with his sudden movement. He bunched her hair to aside. From there his fingers travelled down and rested on her back. Her hands were on him, exactly at position. Then they began to dance.

Klaus tried to look into her eyes. But, by the way she kept her gaze somewhere, he could not. He was expecting her to speak.

"Is everything okay?" he asked before he could stop it.

Caroline stared at him. For the record, it was first time she heard that kind of soothing words from him. He said then and it meant a lot to her. At that moment she wanted to throw herself at him and cry as she was in need of comfort. But she wouldn't do so.

Instead she nodded as yes. Klaus watched her doubtfully as he buzzed. He led her into a turn and pulled her onto him such that her back was against his front. His hands were around her waist. When he nuzzled into her hair, she bit lip resting her hands on his.

A moment passed in silence as they danced. Both were completely absorbed into their own worlds.

"You never told me that you are friends with Enzo," he stated calmly.

"I only know him, Klaus," her reply was faster than expected. She bit tongue for instant reply. It would definitely pull his interest.

And she was right. He turned her to his side then. His gaze was dark and cold. As he grasped her chin, he spoke, "Even if he has _any_ importance, I can destroy," he paused watching her confounded face, "him and his value."

Caroline's body trembled in horror. She wasn't that dumb to ignore what he meant. Once again he pulled her into dance. He smirked at her pale face, "I know you are clever enough to prevent such things, Caroline."

When she found her voice again, she replied, "I've some ethics that I follow. If I'm bound to a person, I will stick to that person. I'm not you, Klaus," she gave a pointed look, "I will not sleep with anyone that I see." She saw his impassive expression. Oh no, that wouldn't end well.

That amused him a lot. His chortle vibrated throughout the road, "Don't tell me that you are jealous type." His voice was lighter in the end as if he didn't give priority at all. She rolled eyes with a sigh, "I don't care." The smile left his face, "But you should care, love. Remember, I'm your husband."

Her brows knitted up as he continued, "Moreover I'm rewinding our last night's conversation. Don't you want me to change?" he asked wryly. "You don't want to turn me into a prince of your dreams?"

She let out a dry chuckle as he spun her round, "Prince Charming exists in movies. In real life, men may not be perfect. But they know how to make their women happy."

Klaus scowled at her while cupping her bottom. He stopped dancing at once. "Even though if you are not happy, you will stay with me," he grumbled.

"The day I decided to return after three months is the day I began a new life, Klaus," she said softly separating from him. "I will not run, and I will not plead. I learned to accept my fate. You are my husband and this place is my home. Apart from that I don't care about anything."

Klaus became furious. He didn't speak anything, but he was glaring at her. Caroline bit her lip looking around, "One more thing. I have met someone today." He frowned waiting her to continue.

"He said his name is Mikael."

****WYB****


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary_ : Wherever she goes he will find. No matter what happens he will keep her close. She must know where she belongs, whom she belongs. (AU/AH) Slightly Dark.

* * *

 _0o Chapter 5 o0_

Klaus gripped her shoulders firmly, "What did you say?" he hissed. She was expecting that reaction from him. After all, Caroline just reminded him of his enemy. Mikael was a cop who was so desperate to catch Klaus.

Even though her face was calm, "He knows everything about me. And he is so confident that I would help him."

"You wouldn't dare," he growled squeezing her further. She felt like her bones were being crushed. A sharp pain started and she flinched in response. "Stop it, Klaus. You are hurting me!"

"I didn't kill you! Be happy for that," he said coldly. "You are helping out Mikael for my downfall? Darn you Caroline!" he hissed. Would he even listen to her?

Caroline held his hands and removed them as her own face mirrored his expression, "Don't spit without knowing what actually happened," she replied in the same tone.

...

 _"—And who are you?" Caroline asked._

 _"Mikael," the elder one replied with a smirk, which sent shivers through her body._

 _Caroline felt like running from there. Mikael appeared cold and she didn't like him. "No, child. I meant no harm to you," he confirmed as if listening to her thoughts._

 _Somewhat those words controlled her pulse rate. Mikael prolonged, "I know everything you have been through, Caroline. If you co-operate with me, I can actually end your nightmare, that bastard husband of yours, Klaus." Blood left her face hearing this._

 _And she thought she became invisible. No one knew that she even existed. Her friends were gone. Stefan and her parents didn't have any idea of her whereabouts. Probably they might be thinking that she was dead. But this person was claiming to know about her. How was it even possible?_

 _"What—what are you?" she mumbled._

 _"I'm an officer," Mikael took out his identity card and showed her while glancing around. "Recently I have taken up Klaus' case. Through investigation I got to know about you," he paused staring down at her, "Must say, that was brave thing you did back when you were a doc. Also it was foolish stunt you pulled," he squinted at her. "So, here is my offer. Help me out and I can end his life."_

 _"What if I don't?" she spoke when she found her voice._

 _Mikael let out a humorless laugh, "I'm sure that you are not living a very good life, Caroline. Like I said before, I know everything. You want me to say how many times you had escaped from Klaus?"_

 _Caroline gaped at him, and he added, "All you have to do is passing the information about the place where he goes and time, child. Then we can get rid of that bastard."_

...

Klaus clenched his fists and knuckles went white.

Her face was still calm. A moment or so passed in silence. All she could hear was his heavy breathing and the songs that were coming from the radio.

"If I want you dead, I wouldn't have told you, Klaus," she said. He stared at her. Taking out his phone, Klaus started to press a number.

"Whom you are calling?" she asked, curious.

"Marcel," he snapped. "Mikael couldn't even step inside the compound unless—" he trailed off leaving the rest for Caroline to understand. _It meant Marcel had his hand in this plot?_ Was her unspoken question. Then why Klaus was calling him?

Klaus hit the call end button. He was shaking in pure anger. "He isn't picking up my call," he muttered almost to himself. "We have to go back," he said walking towards his car. Caroline quietly followed him. She was anxious too, but stuck with silence as she didn't want to fuel his rage.

Journey back to mansion was rough. He had driven with the same speed. She felt like she would pass out at any point time. Once they were at mansion, Klaus left her as he went to talk to his men. Caroline slowly retreated to their room. Without thinking twice, she collapsed on be letting the darkness claim her.

When she opened her eyes woozily, she let out a gasp. A dark figure was holding her left hand and was closer to her. Then she relaxed when he chuckled.

"No one dares to sleep beside you, love. Except me," Klaus mumbled into her hair. He slipped a hand into her blond hair while the other was still holding her left hand. Caroline looked around. It was so dark and didn't remember the part that bed lamps were off.

"Why it is dark?" she asked, confused.

"I want it in that way," he replied. She buzzed hmm. "What time is it?" she asked again. "Maybe one in the morning," he said while pressing nose tip to her temple.

She could feel that his upper body was bare. "So, is it Marcel then?"

"Not Marcel. Someone else had helped Mikael to get to you." Caroline nodded. "Don't worry about that, love. I've doubled the security."

She blinked before turning the bed lamps beside her so that she could see his face. He was casual. "I don't need security. You are the one needing protection," she murmured making him to roll eyes. "I know that you're so far acting like a good wife and I appreciate that," he placed a finger under her chin, "Don't tell me what I have to do, now."

She was offended slightly. His words were sharp. Masking up her true emotions she shrugged off her shoulders, "Just saying. Besides I'm not the one he wants." He watched her as she prolonged, "If he really wants me, he wouldn't have missed that chance when he was that close to me."

"Yeah, we can consider it," he paused for seconds, "But you will not go against me, will you Caroline?" The way he said those words confirmed that he still couldn't trust her. A corner of her lips curved into a lifeless smile, "I will not, Klaus," she assured him like he wanted. He smirked in response, "That's all I want to hear." She snorted.

Silence enveloped them for a minute. "Mikael is very obsessed with you," she commented causing him a chortle, "Since when?"

He sighed, "Last time when you had escaped." Caroline shifted uneasily in his embrace, "Oh?"

"I was out of control at that time, and heard that he is coming after me," he spoke distantly. She gaped at him as he went on, "And I took out my anger on him."

"What you did?"

"I killed his family," he said nonchalantly. She gasped in horror, "What?" Slowly she parted from him. He sighed, "Can't help it."

"You killed a family!" she spat.

"I killed many people in the past," he said in deadpanned voice. Her reaction fetched him back and he frowned, "Why are you freaking out?"

"A family. Means his wife and his children?" she asked in shock sitting up. Klaus shrugged mirroring her actions, "And grandchildren too."

She was literally trembling after learning the truth. It was so deplorable to take it in. Mikael's children could be around her age. And kids; what had they done to Klaus?

Klaus had managed to take their lives too. He left out nothing to Mikael except sorrow. Poor Mikael had lost everyone.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it is just I'm thinking what a sick bastard you are, Klaus," she replied coldly. Unfussiness had left him with her words. His gaze darkened, "Caroline—"

"No!" waters filled in her eyes immediately, "I—I don't know what to say. You had taken someone's happiness and you are not even regretting for that!"

Klaus' temper was rising gradually, but Caroline was too numb to feel that. "You are far than worst, Klaus," she wheezed. Tears leaked from her eyes. He got enough. The next she knew was his hand around her neck. He clutched her neck so tight that she actually started coughing. She was blinking rapidly letting more tears to fall. His eyes were clouded with complete coldness.

"I'm bored with your petty lectures, Caroline," he said bringing her face little closer. He uttered every word clearly. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered, "Take this advice. Be quiet and witness things I do. That is your role."

When he let go off her, she coughed vigorously. Catching some breathe, she bit her lip as more tears fell upon her cheeks. "One more word on what I have to do, you will not like what I will do," he warned her.

For sure, bruises were formed on her neck. She would be lying she said that she wasn't afraid of him at the moment.

A minute, they did nothing except glaring at each other. Caroline was fed up with being put down, and she hated herself for that. It wasn't Klaus' mistake, but she would take that blame. If she hadn't given into him, things would have been different. And again, she remembered about her pregnancy. A child couldn't grow up in that kind of environment. She had given him a hope. Hope that there would be heir to his wrong doings. It was obvious.

Even though, he hadn't planned on that, there could be a chance that the baby's life would end up in blood.

She shook her head, "I don't want this baby," she blurted out loud. Her words were distant and voice was edgy. A small sob escaped from her lips. "I don't want."

He narrowed eyes, "Really, Caroline? Now it is up to you?" She gaped at him as he ran hand through her hair, "Accept it. That was never your decision nor will it be. If I don't, then don't even think of making out of it alive. If I want, then don't dare to oppose me," he said in husky voice. There was hint of precariousness in his voice which she didn't miss.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Caroline. Are we seriously fighting for an enemy?" he asked dryly. She didn't respond. She was still in shock and fear which his words caused earlier. "Though it was in past. Now all I care is safety of my queen and that of my junior," he muttered touching her belly.

When he looked back, her eyes were showing no sign of emotion. He wiped last traces of her waters with thumb as he said softly, "I don't like tears, love. Look, what have you done?" he accused inspecting bruises on her neck. He kissed on her neck for a couple of times. "It's okay, it's okay," he mumbled when she whimpered.

He went up to claim her lips. The way he kissed showed only dominance and possessiveness. When she didn't open her mouth, he didn't force her. He knew that had done some damage and she needed time to recover. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, "Sleep, love. It has been a long day."

Next day morning, Klaus had left soon before Caroline woke up. And she didn't care about that. She couldn't think straight as previous night's incidents were recurring in her mind. That day passed with much difficulty. But she hadn't neglected food and all.

It was eight in the evening when she saw Klaus walking into the room. His expression was between casual and distant. Caroline stood in veranda when he was back. Giving him one glance she turned back, watching the streets.

He took place beside her, leaning on the balustrade. She observed that he removed his jacket. "How is your day?" he asked ending the silence. Without looking at him she replied, "Good."

Once again they went quiet. Few minutes passed before he spoke, "I want to take you out." She would have protested but there was no use in that. Instead she nodded.

****WYB****

Caroline stuck her head to window side, while his gaze was fixed on the road. Normally Klaus wouldn't prefer to roam around without security. He would take her out occasionally without guards.

Finally they had stopped at a festival. Caroline raised brows. _Kidding me?_

He turned to her side. She couldn't read his expression. Pursing his lips, he caressed her cheek, "Everything will be fine, Caroline. Soon," he mumbled. Her brows knitted up in confusion. "Get down," he said.

She nodded getting down, and stood at a corner, waiting for him. A smile crept to her lips as she looked around. People were dancing everywhere. Then an unknown person came to her. She was having a mask on her face so that Caroline couldn't have a view of her. The woman was dancing as she gave Caroline a rose.

Taking it Caroline mouthed a thank you to her. Then someone placed a hand on her. Caroline turned around and became speechless instantly, gaping at the familiar face.

He smiled, "Haven't been expecting me?"

****WYB****

 _0o Chapter 5 o0_


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary : She belongs to him. Wherever she goes he will find, whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist, who experimented on a mobster. Slightly dark. (AU/AH)_

 _Note: It is a quick update, I know! And thanks for taking time to comment on the previous chapter. So, here's another one. Klaus' past is shown, slightly. Reviews are welcome =)_

* * *

 _He smiled, "Haven't been expecting me?"_

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. She gasped, "Stefan!"

"The one and only," he chuckled, "I guess."

She threw him a teary smile and floated upon him. Stefan embraced his friend warmly. "I've missed you, Care," he murmured.

"And I you!" she cried. Pulling back she beamed at him with glistened eyes. "I still can't accept—" she stopped as realization hit her, "Oh god!" she gasped, "You have to go. If Klaus sees you—"

"Caroline, calm down," he shushed her. She shook her head anxiously, "No, you don't understand, Stef. He'll kill you!"

"He is the reason why I'm here, Caroline," her friend said in calm tone.

"What?"

"I can explain you everything. But we have to leave right now. And don't worry about Klaus. It is his plan actually," he told quickly glancing around.

Caroline couldn't comprehend the situation. She was too stunned to speak, "Wh—what's going on, Stefan?" she demanded.

"Move fast, Care," he muttered tensely while glancing around, "If anyone sees you here, it will be a big problem." She couldn't say anything. Her legs were moving bluntly when Stefan dragged her out of that place, into a car. Quickly he started engine and drove away from there.

"Now you're going to tell me?" she squeaked. Stefan exhaled, "Sure. Klaus wants to keep you away for some time. He told me everything. And he insisted my presence so I flew to New Orleans." Caroline gaped at him. Her jaw was hanging down after learning the truth. "No, that's not true!" she complained, "Klaus will never leave me freely."

Stefan gave an odd look. Caroline blinked as he continued, "You are right. He will not leave alone. His men will follow us back and they'll keep an eye."

Still she couldn't process what the hell was this? "I need to talk to him," she declared. "You sound like you missed him," her friend scoffed passing her phone. She pressed Klaus' number quickly, and she grew impatient when he didn't pick up call. After five rings, her husband did.

She turned her head to window side, "Hello?" She heard him breathing against phone, "Caroline," he mumbled. One silenced moment prevailed before she asked, "Why?"

"I told you before. I want you both safe," he replied while he tried to keep his tone lighter, but he failed. Caroline wasn't dumb though. Something was wrong with him. He went on, "Probably it may take more time to stop Mikael. Stefan will take care of everything you need, so don't come out often. The place you both live is a secured one. My men will guard you from a distance. Meanwhile, enjoy vacation with your friend," he smirked to the last part. Her frown dissolved slowly. "Warning you, love. Don't cross the line with Stefan in my absence," he stressed making her smile.

"Ok," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I can say when you are smiling. Don't take me for granted, love," he admonished playfully which surprised her to no limit. She snorted, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," he muttered. Her heart was beating hardly when there was one more minute of calmness. "Bye," he said slowly.

She bit her lip as a new emotion sparked in her. What was it? "Call when you're free," she blurted. He exhaled, "Sure." And then line went dead.

Caroline turned to her friend, and stiffened a smile passing him phone. Stefan eyed her cautiously, "Everything is ok?"

"Definitely," she huffed, "All of sudden, my psychopathic husband brought my best friend into my fucked up life," she pressed on my every time, "Very predictive." Stefan laughed out, "Care, I've really missed you."

She smiled back, "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Stefan sighed, "Klaus is beyond my imagination. I had lived with the lie that you're dead until he called me."

Caroline gazed at him, "How are my parents?" she asked in a fragile voice. Stefan's smile faded, "I—I used to pay visit after you had disappeared. They had tried to find you, but police confirmed that you were dead by showing a severely damaged body." She laid back her head listening to him, and she wasn't surprised even one bit. Of course, Klaus had his hand in that part.

"Now I have no idea where they had gone," he admitted weakly. "That news put them in distress. Your father even got a mild attack. But one day, after he coped up, they had left the place."

Caroline's eyes were glistening slowly. "We can track them back, Caroline," he suggested. But Caroline shook her head, "Let them live with that lie, Stefan. At least, they will die in peace."

Stefan hissed, "They have been suffering, Caroline! Your death won't give them peace."

"But if they find the truth, they would prefer me dead," she stated calmly. Stefan's gaze softened, "What are you saying?"

"Dad and mom put their whole for country when had worked in FBI before retirement. While I, their daughter married a soulless monster," she said in sarcastic tone. Stefan placed a hand on hers in a comforting way, "It wasn't your fault, Caroline."

She let out a humorless laugh, "Don't take pity on me, Stefan. I still do remember how hard you tried to convince me on that day. But I acted so naive and ended lives of my dear ones." Her voice was shaking. Stefan could feel those overwhelming emotions which were suppressed for days, were coming out. She finally let her guard down. Then waters ran down along with pain, guilt, exhaustion and what not.

They had reached out-skirts already. Stefan slowed the car and parked it to side. He pulled his friend into a warm embrace. Caroline started to sob uncontrollably. "Shush, Caroline. It will be fine. We can talk to authorities; we still have chance to stop Klaus."

She pulled back wiping her eyes, "No, Stefan," she denied firmly, "If he even got a hint about me going to cops—"

"He will kill you?" he asked, a bit frustrated.

"He will kill you," she exhaled, "if possible he will find my parents and kill them too." Stefan clenched his jaw, and she added, "And I don't want to lose anyone of you."

He tucked her hair back, "Don't strain yourself, Caroline. Even it is not good for the little monster inside you," he said grumpily pointing at her belly. She laughed out at first and smiled coyly, "You know?"

"Klaus was like warning me about the baby for million times," Stefan huffed looking out of his window and rolled eyes, "Watchdogs are here. Let's move."

Caroline glanced out and found Klaus' men were following them in the cars. "Aren't we going to airport?"

"No, roadway is more safe and don't blame me. It was your hubby's idea," he replied sarcastically.

Caroline beamed. Maybe she could enjoy her friend's company for some time. "So where are we going?"

"Detroit. I can't miss my work. So, we will stay in my house. No one will know."

***WYB***

Klaus lied back on his side of bed. He stared at ceiling as he was lost into his own world. Once again he felt lonely. It was his decision, so he must accept it. She was gone. Of course, on temporary basis, it was.

Whatever maybe the reason, he would be alone for some days. And it was reminding him of his past. He closed eyes, drifting into the hidden part of his mind.

 _..._

 _Hunger, cold, darkness._

 _That was what he could feel as he walked. A ten-year old boy was in an unknown place. He was lost. He didn't remember how he got out. He didn't remember his name itself. How was it even possible? The side alley was dark and cats were everywhere, and they were screeching, brawling. The boy shivered with fear._

 _"Lost eh?" someone asked. A twenty year old guy emerged from darkness. The younger one gulped while stepping back. He blinked his stormy blues in horror. That guy was taller to his age, and having a scar on his left cheek. He paced towards the younger one and caught him by throat. Ignoring that he was coughing, that guy checked his pockets and found nothing._

 _He was a lot irritated and left the boy from that height. That boy cried in pain as he fell on the ground. And it fueled the guy's anger, "Stop you freak!" he hit in stomach._

 _The younger cried harder, "Please stop!" he begged._

 _"Take this!" the older one hit again. Blood came out of that boy's mouth. The street guy smacked his lips before he spit beside the little one and gave him final blow while leaving._

 _The little one was sobbing, lying on the ground. Why that guy had hurt him? And no one came to rescue him. No one; not even his beloved family had come. He had no idea why. All he cared was about his hunger and the pain caused in his abdomen. He wanted to re-appear in front of his house._

 _He closed his eyes hoping that everything would be a nightmare when he opened them back._

 _..._

Klaus opened his eyes wide, and exhaled loudly. Then he slowly turned to his wife's side of bed. A minute passed with him staring blankly into space.

 _..._

 _A man was pacing into the side alley. He was taller than the fifteen year old boy who was watching him. A smirk formed upon adolescent's face and took out the gun. He impeded the older guy by standing in the way, with gun pointing to this side. The man stopped immediately and looked cautious._

 _"Handover everything," the younger one demanded. His cold blues were flaring. The man gave a quick glance over the boy's appearance. His clothes were shattered and his face was bruised."You need help," the man said calmly._

 _"Do what you're told!" he raised voice._

 _The man shrugged putting down his briefcase and pushed it to the younger one's side. Collecting it, he opened the briefcase with eagerness, settling down while he pointed gun straight._

 _Confusion claimed him. He took some packets out from it, "What's this?" he cried disappointment._

 _The man slowly approached him, despite the fact that he was having gun, "That my dear, are known as Steroids. Don't you know?" The brunet kneeled down to the younger one's level, "Perhaps, I can teach you."_

 _The boy raised brows as he continued, "I assume you have nobody. I'll provide everything you need. Dress, food, shelter," he paused watching the expressions on the teenager's face. "Power, money, glory?"_

 _"Why will you do that for me?" he asked curiously._

 _"Because I can," the man shrugged inserting hands in his coat pockets._

 _"What's in it for you?"_

 _The man smiled at the blond one's interest. "Honestly? I have no gain in helping you, but I don't lose as well. Think again and tell me. I will wait here only."_

 _The adolescent looked at him carefully. A couple of minutes passed in silence. And he finally gave up. "Fine, I'll come with you," he replied, "What's your name?"_

 _"Elijah," the brunet answered. He was amused with the boy's boldness. "And yours?"_

 _"I don't remember my name," he shrugged nonchalantly. Elijah raised brows, "Oh? Then tell me, do you like the name Klaus?"_

 _"Klaus," the boy tested the name on his tongue, and nodded, "Fine. My name is Klaus."_

 _..._

Klaus moved to her side and pressed his nose to pillow. It smelled of her, berries. Immediately he remembered how they had met for the first time. He wasn't in mood on that day when he had entered the night club.

...

 _Klaus smiled coldly as he twisted the knife inside his rival's body. He groaned in pain._

 _"Really,_ _Trevor? Are you that desperate for money?" Klaus asked nonchalantly. "You could have asked me instead of helping out someone else."_

 _Once he pulled out the knife, more blood oozed out from Trevor. He fell on the ground, crying louder. As if people around him would come to rescue him. Klaus had found that Trevor's hand was there in Elijah's murder. So, now he sent Trevor to Elijah._

 _Klaus watched till Trevor went unconscious and from there his life slipped away. Tilting his head he hit that corpse, and walked away from there, leaving his men to clean up the mess. Few followed Klaus into the night club._

 _He stopped at a point and watched at the dancers. A smirk crept to his lips as he recognized one of them. Rose, Trevor's sister. Perhaps, she too had involved in Elijah's murder like her brother. He would find out that, after having a taste of her._

 _Then he felt like someone was watching him. Quickly he shot a glance at that side and found a woman. Instantly his mind couldn't form words watching her. It surprised him as she was wearing a semi-formal dress. She definitely didn't belong to this place, or else he would have an idea of her._

 _He tilted his head and then he saw a smirk on her face. He was surprised when she waved at him. Maybe he was wrong. She was a whore after all. Forcedly he looked away and walked out from there. Change of plans._

 _Klaus turned back to his men, "That blonde over there," he pointed at that woman. "Bring her to me," he ordered. Grinning widely he made way towards his cabin. Soon he poured himself a drink and settled on sofa._

 _Doors opened and revealed that beauty. She was observing every single detail of his cabin. Finally, her eyes fell upon him. Something was there in her eyes and he wanted to feel it. "Care to join me a drink?" he asked raising glass._

 _She blushed looking away causing him a smirk. "No thanks. I'm fine," she replied in a shy voice. He leaned back, his eyes narrowed. Was she a whore really?_

 _"I just want to meet you," she said quickly._

 _Maybe she came to trap him. "Uh-huh?" he observed her, "I assume we haven't met before, sweetheart."_

 _"Yeah, this is our first meeting," she bit her lip, "I'm just interested in your personality." She was definitely odd. And she had taken him by surprise. He laughed out and placed his glass on table while running a hand through his curls. "Who are you? Fan-girl?" he asked. Need to say, she managed to change his mood._

 _She relaxed a bit and mirrored his smile, "Sort of," she mumbled walking to him. He motioned her to sit beside him. She did without any hesitation. "I happened to see you on television and viola!" she giggled. Klaus raised his brows and nodded, "Which means I'm familiar to you," he stated, "Too bad. I still don't know your name, fan-girl?"_

 _She chuckled, "Caroline."_

 _..._

Klaus shifted to other side. He couldn't sleep alone. He was so addicted to Caroline's body. If she was there he would have wrapped around her and within no time he would go to sleep peacefully. Now he was facing the same difficulty when Caroline had left him first time.

...

 _"What do you mean by she has escaped?" Klaus asked with slight irritation in his voice. His assistant, Joshua, replied tensely, "She said she wanted to go out and I guarded her. After her shopping, when we came out, a parade was taking place. And I have lost her there."_

 _Klaus listened to him with a bored expression. "Caroline isn't a kid," he snapped, "She'll come home, Josh. That's not a deal. I'm worrying about you."_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"You can't even guard my wife. Then how can you think of making out alive in this competitive world, Joshua?" he asked taking out his revolver and shot Josh._

 _"Inexperienced lackeys," he muttered taking out his phone and pressed a number, "Hello?" he snapped, "Diego, I need you to find Caroline. Now!"_

 _He marched back into bed room and removed his jacket, threw it on floor. He grasped a vase and hit hard against the wall._

 _Had she really escaped or she was lost? Klaus definitely didn't like the first one. He would kill her if she tried to betray him._ _His phone rang making him to snap out of it immediately, "What?" he snapped._

 _"She has run from New Orléans," Diego answered. Klaus clenched his fist. A minute passed in silence before Klaus spoke again, "Track her down. Find out soon!"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"One more thing, Diego. No one should know about it," he said harshly._

 _..._

She had betrayed him saying that she liked him. But he didn't want to kill her. So he wanted to take revenge on her by marrying her. Her pregnancy was not in his list of priorities. So first time he got rid of that baby. Gradually he had changed his mind on that. Even though she had escaped more than once, Klaus couldn't kill her. Just couldn't. And even he didn't get a single reason.

He was too arrogant to accept the fact that he actually cared for her. This woman was changing him? No, he wouldn't allow her to do so.

After previous night's incident she had gotten clarity that he was a cold-hearted one, but still he wanted to safe _his_ wife and _his_ baby. _His._

He would go to any extreme to keep them alive, if it required to kill people. After all, they were only he got. His family.

***WYB***


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: She belongs to him. Whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist who experimented on a mobster. (AU/AH)

Note: Thanks for commenting! I know, mostly none of us liked Caroline staying away from Klaus. (Me too) So I skipped the time obviously. And from now on we can see Klaus as a father! This chapter is Father's day special. And reviews are welcome =)

* * *

Caroline smiled watching her swollen belly in the mirror. Weeks had passed since she started living with Stefan. Things were simple, live was peaceful. She didn't get to see deaths of people and their blood. She wasn't waking up with bullet sounds and she wasn't going to bed witnessing her husband's madness.

She wished her entire life was like this, at peace, with her baby and her husband along.

She missed him, Klaus. It was truth which she wasn't denying since six months. He hadn't called her since then, that last day.

"Caroline! Dinner is ready!" she heard Stefan's call, snapping her out of her world.

"Coming!" she answered back.

First few weeks she had enjoyed Stefan's company. Some part of her started to worry about Klaus' safety. Yeah, while remembering all the psychosis, she was really thinking about him. On the other hand, she was suffocated by his men telling her what to do and what not to. Whenever she had tried to go out, most of the time they wouldn't allow her and would say that it was against Klaus' order. Caroline had tried to get out in the name of her pregnancy. But then a lady doc, Katherine, was appointed. When Caroline asked, they said it was Klaus' decision.

Fuck their boss, fuck his orders!

She combed her hair and tossed the hairbrush on the table.

"I see you've put on some weight," she heard teasing words coming from her behind. Surprise spread on her features followed by a ghost of smile. Think of devil and he was right behind you.

Without turning back she answered, "Women don't like talking about weight."

When she turned around to see her husband, he was leaning against door frame with arms crossed. A smirk was plastered upon his face. He was in black, like always, with jacket. She didn't miss the spark in his eyes when he was looking at her. His gaze slowly fell upon her belly as he tilted his head. She could see changes in him; his hair was cropped, beard was trimmed. He was looking fresh but not fine.

"I warned you," he pointed stepping into the room, towards her. "You'll be swollen more."

She rolled eyes with a smile before he grasped her chin and pressed his lips on hers. Caroline cupped his jaw, when his hands slid down, curling around her waist. Running his tongue along her lower lip, he mumbled, "You smell different." He molded her lips again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned when Klaus did so. "I like different," he pressed lips to her cheek bone.

Immediately he stepped back and observed her. She took a moment to recognize that his lips were no longer on her. His gaze was down and he touched her belly. She couldn't read him completely, but she was guessing that he was eager to meet his child.

When Klaus met her stare, he grinned, "This boy is getting older."

"It can be a girl too," she shrugged, wanting to see his reaction. He made a sound as if she joked, "I'm sure it will be a boy and just looks like me."

Caroline scoffed out loud and said, "What if it's a girl?"

Klaus thought for a second and replied, "Not that I care whoever it is. Girl or boy will just look like me." She wanted to roll eyes, but his words made her smile wider. He was so confident about resemblance between him and baby. A minute of silence passed before she ended it, "You're right," she mumbled, "It is a boy."

He raised brows in surprise and smiled back.

Caroline stepped back and turned towards mirror. Slightly bending she took a band and muttered, "You haven't called me since that day."

She could hear a sigh, "Been busy, love."

"Of course," she scoffed, "Too busy to glance at phone." She didn't know where those words were coming from, "I can understand." She said pulling her hair into a pony, but he held her hand preventing from doing so. She turned head half way back and shot him a glance. He placed her hands down and grasped her shoulders softly.

He leaned front and nibbled her earlobe. She parted her lips slightly as his breath tickled her. "Don't get hard on me, love," he whispered. And then he looked at mirror. She followed his gaze and saw a corner of his lips curving up staring at their reflections.

"Relish this moment, Caroline," he smirked. His hands, while, went down and touched her womb through her night wear. Suddenly he felt movement underneath. He was shocked. His breathe hitched, "What's that?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile, "Boy moves." He was still surprised when she turned to face him, "He kicks now and then."

He made a face and managed to speak, "I guess he's a little bit excited to come out."

"Both of you," Stefan's voice interrupted from the entrance. He tried to look casual but with Klaus' presence he didn't seem fine. "Food is getting cold. Come fast," he muttered shooting a cold stare at Klaus. He left quickly after that.

"I don't like him," Klaus rolled eyes causing her to snort, "Still you want me to live with him."

"Only for some time," he snapped. Caroline exhaled in defeat, "Yeah." She began to walk and followed by Klaus, "Come on, love. Don't be like that." She suppressed a smile when his voice was hinting lightness. He continued, "I flew all the way not for seeing you upset."

She turned back and threw him a pointed look. His smirk changed into sigh when she retorted, "Seriously! Try again."

"Ok," he gave up, "I've got some business here."

Truth it was, and it disappointed her. He hadn't come for her. "So, you didn't come for me," she stated coldly. Klaus' smirk vanished and he mirrored her expression, "Then what I'm doing here?"

She tried to keep her face free from expressions. Shrugging her shoulders she huffed, "Stefan is waiting for us."

Klaus clasped her wrist, "I don't care," he said spontaneously and pulled her back, "What do you want Caroline?" he asked showing lots of irritation, "I have taken every measure to keep you safe and yet you know what I get from you? Dissatisfaction." His gaze temporarily left her face as he ran a hand through his hair, "If you want something ask me straight, dammit!"

She flinched a little, and waited calmly till he got back in control. His features softened when she spoke again, "How much time should I have to stay here?"

"Mikael is like right behind my ass. I move, he moves," he said in rough tone. "At least he doesn't know that I shifted you here. In fact, only few of my men know about you. Rest is thinking that you have locked up yourself in room," he said proudly.

A sarcastic smile was plastered upon her face, "What, Mikael isn't dead yet?"

Klaus didn't miss her true motive behind her words. He narrowed eyes, "Caroline—" he started in warning tone.

She raised her hand up as she surrendered, "Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want. Now I have to go." She tried to free herself from his grip. He growled, "Don't you dare walk out on me when I'm speaking."

She tilted her head while she spoke delicately, "I'm tired, Klaus. Before I thought you could change. And you did, a little, but there is a part of you which I couldn't reach for. I'm sure that part was brutally shattered and I also know it can't be fixed," she closed the little space between them while she pressed hands on his chest. "I tried hard to adjust my mind, though sometimes I lose control. After all, I'm also a human so I'm not perfect either."

Klaus stood speechless when she cupped his face, "And you should also know there is a part in me. The part whatever you do will let pass, hoping that your madness will end one day. Also the same part cares for you, despite what you do."

Caroline planted a soft kiss on his cheek and tugged his arm, "Come now. You don't want me unconscious, do you?"

Klaus was like staring at her the entire time as they made way towards the dining table. The dinner started. Stefan and Klaus exchanged glares between and Caroline was completely unaware of that as she was lost enjoying the food prepared by her friend.

"Stefan," she spoke swallowing mouth-full of food. "I ate almost yet I couldn't get enough of it." Stefan chuckled and pushed the dish to her side, "Don't worry, Care. Eat all you want. Perhaps it is the little monster has unleashed today." He almost forgot Klaus' presence when he blurted out that loud.

Caroline didn't miss Klaus' glares. Stefan bit his tongue as he shot a glance towards Klaus, and threw him an apologetic smile. Klaus, however, ignored his comment and focused upon his own plate. He didn't feel like countering back. She could see that he wasn't feeling himself.

Did her words disturb him?

Silence enveloped them for a moment. Three of them bent their heads and ate calmly. Finally Klaus spoke out, "So, I'm assuming that you don't have any problem with Caroline living here," he addressed Stefan.

Stefan smiled placing his elbows on the table, "No problem at all. She can stay for how many days she wants."

"Excuse me," Klaus raised brows, "She is here because I _want_ her to be," he began. His voice was stern. Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at her husband's way of showing dominance. She was glad that Stefan already knew about his behavior, and wouldn't take his warnings to mind.

Stefan sighed, "I'm just saying that I don't have any kind of problem with her," he paused and looked at Klaus, "or with you in that case."

Klaus smiled though the smile never reached his eyes, "I appreciate your affection towards my wife, but I will take her with me after the baby is born."

Caroline shot him a glance. She got his hidden message that he would take that much time to sort out things. She felt his hand on her leg, under the table. He squeezed lightly as he added, "Soon you can be free."

Stefan knew it was not right to speak further, so he stiffened a smile.

The rest of the dinner went on like that with few talks and fake smiles between them. Caroline didn't even bother to slow down her eating. She felt like eating, and she did without any second thought. Then Caroline helped Stefan in cleaning up while Klaus retreated to her room.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled arranging the plates in order. Stefan threw her confused look before he understood what she meant, "Come on Care. You need not apologize for him."

Caroline beamed, "Just."

"Ok, I think you need some rest."

Caroline nodded and bid him good night before she returned to her room. The whole room was dark when she opened the door. She flipped on bed lights and saw him lying on bed and staring up. His gaze averted on her momentarily.

"Done with tucking your friend into bed?" he asked while he stared at the ceiling as if trying to burn holes into it. He was neither pleased nor that he cared about it.

Her hand rested on her belly, protectively as she lied beside him. Both were now staring up. She muttered, "Delivery date is declared. Around May."

He buzzed distantly. "I guess Mikael is too hard to break. He is getting stronger."

Caroline mumbled, "Perhaps, someone of your men is helping him out." She still suspected that Marcel might have involved. "Maybe, but I have closed every single way," he grumbled. A minute later he snapped out of it and shifted to her side completely.

He rubbed her womb lightly. "So, it is a boy then."

"Yeah."

He remained calm and she talked again, "Do you have any name in your mind?"

"Will see. We still have time," he replied, "You believe that a part of me was broken. Yet why do you want to care for me?" His question was pointless. She took a moment to process what he said. "I don't know, but I do," she whispered.

Minutes passed, none of them spoke. She bit her lip, "Probably I have something for you. Feelings," when she turned to his side, he was asleep.

Her lips curved up into a smile. He looked calm, less anxious, less cruel, and she liked him for that. But she couldn't picture him like that. She knew him in the only way he was. Moreover she didn't want to get any false hope and then end up as a victim of expectations. He was ruthless, he would stay like that. And she had sealed her fate when she decided to experiment on him. There was a part in him which could actually care for her or his baby. Just a twisted way he had chosen to show that.

She brushed his front hair with her fingers and she leaned up to his face. She placed a kiss on his forehead before she rested her face on his hand. A couple of minutes passed before dizziness claimed her.

When she opened her eyes back, it was morning and she was left alone in the bed. Disappointment washed her face. She found a note flapping under a box beside her on the table.

Collecting both, she opened the note first. It read:

 _I have to leave soon. You're right, someone's helping Mikael. Soon I'll clear this mess made by him. Then I'll come to take you both. All I ask is a little more time._ _Until then enjoy your stay._

 _By the way, I like the name Henrik._

 _Klaus._

Caroline was literally crushing her lip as she re-read the letter. Finally after she stopped reading, she opened the velvet box. A pendant was hanging from the chain. It was platinum; flower shaped with hangings from it. She ran fingers across it, feeling the diamonds underneath.

She stared at it for few more minutes before she wore the chain around her neck. While getting up from bed, she placed hand on belly. "You woke up already," she muttered when the baby moved in her. She collected her things as she spoke to her son, "Yeah, your dad has left you again. This time he left you a name. Do you wanna know?" She giggled stopping at a point, "Henrik."

When the baby hadn't moved, her brows knitted up. "Don't you like that name?" He moved again and it relaxed her. She chortled again, "You like it."

Slowly she went into a bathroom and continued with her routine.

***WYB***

As per the given date, it went.

Stefan had admitted his friend at the hospital where Katherine was working. Caroline had wobbled everyone around her. Cesarean was not required as it was a normal delivery.

He had no idea what to do now. All he could do was sitting and waiting.

A nurse came out running towards him, "Are you Klaus?"

Stefan shook head in surprise while he got up, "No. Her husband is on the way. Is everything ok?"

"Bloody no. That woman is like freaking everyone out. She is asking for Klaus. Is it her first?" By judging her tone, Stefan could say that Caroline was giving hard time to everyone, like few other women. They would get stressed out because of the fear maybe.

The nurse ran inside then. Stefan brushed his hair with a hand as he glanced at the way. The same way he saw Klaus pacing in. His dress was torn and blood drops covered his face. Klaus shot him a look, "She is fine?"

"You could have come fast," Stefan complained while he was still in shock with Klaus' disoriented state. But he went silent when he got a murderous look from Klaus.

Before he could speak something, the same nurse came out. She glowered at Klaus, "Are you Klaus?"

He nodded. Stefan suppressed a smile watching her glaring at one of the crime lords. Probably she didn't have this habit of reading newspaper and watching news.

Sooner Klaus followed her into the theatre while putting on the mask. He could hear his wife screams and flinched a little. She was pinned to the hospital bed, and two people were holding her.

"I need to see Klaus!" Caroline hissed. Tears were streaming down. Klaus stared at her blankly before he managed to speak, "I'm here, love."

Caroline's head spun to his direction. "You came, Klaus!" she threw him a weak smile. Klaus quickly reached to her side, "Hey, shush. It's ok." Katherine, her doctor, encouraged her to push a little. "I'm gonna die!" Caroline cried. Klaus shook head while his wife was squeezing the bones of his hand, but he didn't even make a sound.

"Caroline, a little more effort," Katherine urged her patient. Pressing her lips firmly, the blonde did. She couldn't see anything. Her vision was blurring as oceans were forming in her eyes. The pain was tearing her apart. She couldn't make this. She would die. She turned to her husband, "I will die!"

"Not today, love," he replied instantly.

Suddenly a high-pitched cry surrounded them. Caroline collapsed back on the bed. Klaus went speechless with the situation. The source of that cry was in Katherine's hands. A boy, his son, bathed in blood.

Klaus was barely breathing when Katherine and others cleaned his son, a wrapped him in a cloth. Katherine shot a glance at him and sighed to him, stretching out her hands. Klaus hands mechanically received his son.

He could feel his hands were shaking. The baby boy wasn't stopping at all. "Henrik!" Caroline let out a puny smile. Klaus breath was irregular as he nodded. The boy had a set of his mother's eyes; ocean blue. He smelled of blood.

Klaus pulled down his mask and planted a soft kiss on his son. A smile crept to his lips as he turned to his wife. Caroline was hardly conscious; exhaustion taken over her. In no time, darkness claimed her.

***WYB***


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary_ : She belongs to him. Whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist who experimented on a mobster. (AU/AH)

* * *

***WYB***

Klaus was holding his five-day old son. He liked the warmth radiating from that little body. The smile on his face was wider while he kissed on Henrik's cheek. The mini Klaus was delicate in his hands; was throwing his fragile hands and legs into air at once; making pleasant sounds. As a matter of fact, those sounds were putting the father in a tranquil state.

There was nothing in the world that Klaus wanted at the moment than to hold his son. Probably, it was the best achievement he had.

"You know something, little one. I'm growing fond of you," Klaus mumbled as he stood outside of Caroline's room in the hospital. Henrik's eyes were glowing as if he understood his father. "Very much."

Klaus smirked when his son caught his thumb. "You are next for my throne, _son_ ," he spoke with a hint of pride in his voice, "You'll have best. People would come running to your feet. I'll make you like me. I'll make you invincible, fearless and wild."

He knew that was the worst thing a father could tell a son. But that was what this world had taught him. And that he would pass it to his son. His blood.

Henrik would definitely become another Klaus.

"I promise," he said out loud.

Henrik let go off his thumb and again caught his father's index finger. His fingers were so small when compared to Klaus.

Klaus had lost into his plans for Henrik as he stared into those little eyes. That was when Stefan entered into the scene.

"Enjoying time with your son," he exhaled placing hands in his pockets. Klaus glanced up at him with a never-fading smile. Stefan moved closer to have a keen look of the baby boy's face. "He resembles you more, though he got Caroline's eyes," the doctor friend commented. Klaus grinned, "Good looks pass on."

Stefan chuckled and suddenly his smile vanished when he remembered about Caroline's situation. She had a blackout, though Katherine had confirmed it was temporary. Yet they weren't sure for how much time Caroline would sleep like that.

For a moment, Stefan was almost heart-broken to see his friend in that position.

Nothing she deserved was actually happening in her life. First, she had never gotten to live with her parents because of their jobs. She had said that it was the reason for her to show interest to interact with people having different mindsets. Second, she didn't deserve living a painful life with Klaus. Poor Caroline. He would gladly call cops and save her, but Stefan promised his friend that he would take no such step that agitates the _Hybrid._

"Caroline deserves a better life," Stefan blurted.

Klaus met his distant gaze. His own storming blues darkened quickly. "Her life is now linked with mine," he replied spitefully, "There is nothing can anyone do about it."

Stefan snapped out with his words. Processing what he said, Stefan snorted, "True. At least, treat her fair, Klaus."

He only added fuel to his burning anger, "How I treat my wife is never your concern," he snapped, "Better it isn't."

Stefan shook his head tiredly and managed to give him retort when a nurse came out.

"Mrs. Klaus is awake," she informed and went to tell doctor. Relief passed in both. Stefan rushed in while Klaus carefully opened the door with Henrik in one hand and got in.

Caroline was weakly opening and closing eyes. Her gaze fell upon Stefan at first as he stood beside her. Then she dragged her eyes across the room and looked at Klaus who was holding their son. He wasn't smiling like Stefan, but his eyes were watching her with pale expression. Stefan stared between them.

Klaus wasn't as callous as he thought in Caroline's condition. When she had gone into coma, Stefan swore that he actually saw something in Klaus. Sort of grief had spread in him and it made him leave the hospital in the very next minute. It was that morning Klaus had returned.

Katherine entered in along with a nurse. She spoke to Caroline and asked how she felt. Later she gave instructions to nurse about the rest and assured them on Caroline's state.

"She'll be fine," she said in deadpanned tone.

After that Katherine disappeared along with nurse, who left to prepare medication for Caroline.

Caroline shot a glance at Klaus. A ghost of smile appeared on her lips as she nodded at him to come near. Klaus slowly reached and Stefan helped her to sit up. Henrik was like smiling when he sensed his mother's presence. She stretched out her hands to receive her son.

She caressed him while keeping him near her bosom. A tear slipped down on her cheek and she quickly wiped it. She planted a soft kiss on her son.

She didn't speak anything and the entire time her eyes were upon the most beautiful baby boy. He had gotten his father's sandy curls and her eyes. And his features were almost like Klaus, just like he wanted; light dimples were forming as the boy smiled. She giggled when he caught her index finger.

When she looked at Stefan and Klaus simultaneously, Stefan smiled warmly but Klaus was staring. She couldn't conclude what that look meant. His eyes didn't show any emotion.

Stefan mumbled then, "How are you feeling now?"

"Never been better," she smiled coyly. He nodded, "Don't you think you need some rest?"

"No," she bit her lip, "I've had enough sleep. Now my boy needs me," she gazed down at Henrik, "Right?" and asked with giggle. Henrik was doing the same; throwing hands and legs into air occasionally.

***WYB***

It had been four months since they returned to New Orleans. Almost half of his men were surprised to see Henrik in Klaus' hands when they had come.

But then Klaus, like always, had locked them up in room. He had made arrangements for Henrik's room. It was small and attached to their room such that either Klaus or Caroline could get into it. In the least condition a helper was appointed, April, could enter but no one else.

Caroline had never asked for anything, but he had arranged before she could even make a sound. And Caroline—she was getting cured gradually.

Things were going like before. She was back into the same nightmare where deaths would take place, where her husband was cold, where she would live like a prisoner. Klaus hadn't given much time to even say a proper good-bye to Stefan and threatened him not to reveal anything.

She ran hands into her wet hair. Now that Henrik had slept peacefully, Caroline was standing in shower for almost thirty minutes.

The water was warm; it helped her to wipe away everything. She thought she had enough. Drying up herself with a towel she put on a nighty dress.

When she came out, she saw the door of Henrik's room was opened. She rushed into the room and found Klaus holding Henrik. He shot her a glance and shrugged, "He's awake when I came. So—" he trailed off. He didn't even remove his jacket.

She beamed as Klaus swung his son to put him into sleep. But Henrik didn't seem to accept his father's way. He began to let out small sobs while shifting inconveniently. Klaus looked at Caroline as if he needed help.

Immediately she took Henrik into her arms and rocked him saying comforting words. Klaus stepped out of that room while Caroline stood there humming to her son.

 _Sleep my baby, rest my loved one._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Klaus leaned on the balustrade of the veranda.

 _Softly slumber now with me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Something about her voice was alluring him.

 _Clasped in mother's arms so tender,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was warm, comforting.

 _Warm in mother's love for thee._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was reminding him of his mother. He didn't remember much of her face. But he used to feel the same warmth when his mother sang for him. For once, he felt he was home.

 _Naught shall ever come to harm thee._

 _While the loving watch I keep._

 _Thou my pretty one shall slumber_

 _While I sing thy lullaby._

By the end, Henrik drifted into deep slumber. No mother could leave without kissing when their adorable baby had fallen asleep in their hands.

Placing him in cradle after she kissed, Caroline slowly came out of the room and closed the door behind her. She found Klaus in the veranda and staring down upon the streets. He shot her a glance as she stood beside him. They both enjoyed the silence. Even the surroundings were remarkably calm as New Orleans was never known for silence.

"Mikael is dead," he stated calmly.

Caroline prayed for Mikael inwardly, for his soul to rest in peace. He had now gone to his family. "That bastard had attacked me on the other day when you're in hospital. But he missed. Overall it took around one year to finish him." She buzzed as a response.

"No sassy comments?" he teased.

"No more," she admitted.

When Klaus looked at her, he felt her sorrow. But he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he did it for his own family.

"Where's your _humanity,_ Caroline?" he questioned sarcastically.

She half-smiled but said nothing. Wind blows changed direction. They were causing her wet hair to move irregularly. Her scent, berries, filled his nose. And it reminded him of their time together. Soon the distance between them was closed by him. It felt like ages. Tucking her hair behind ear, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She turned to his side as he wrapped a hand around her.

"Don't tell me you gave up that little fight," he said kissing her jaw. She opened her eyes as she replied, "In order to stay sane, I locked it away, Klaus."

He pulled back gazing at her intently. Slowly a smirk appeared on his face as he bent down and found her lips. He began it leisurely as if he got all the time in world. His fingers caressed her face, neck. Her hands were around him. His grazes the skin of her neck with his teeth.

"Assuming that you're on pill," he exhaled, "No more babies in the coming future."

She bit lip trying to suppress a smile. He dragged her into their room and gently pushed her back upon the bed. There was a hunger look in his eyes, like always, but this time it strengthened more. It sent shivers to her core. Removing his jacket he let it fell on the ground and his belt was next to follow.

Next thing Caroline knew was her hands being pinned on either of her head and he attacked her neck with wet kisses. He started giving little bites all over. She let out some air and breathed in deeply. His eyes weren't particularly showing any emotion which confused her to no limit. He peeled away from her and pulled down the straps of her night-gown, leaving her exposed, a little. His nose ran all the way down from her neck to her belly. He lifted up gown till he could see her underwear and removed it swiftly.

Caroline almost moaned loudly when he assaulted her with kisses. He opened her legs wider so that he could get to inner regions of her thigh. Her southern parts were flaring as he nibbled her skin.

"Klaus," she hissed. He never did that to her before. That was new feeling she had. His tongue was blowing off her mind literally. Pretty sensations were building up; her cravings were begging to look after. Till then every muscle tensed; but now they were all relaxed. She started to enjoy how his tongue was working on her.

His lips were suddenly at the apex between her legs, while his fingers were massaging her thighs. She let out a sigh when his tongue was working in all directions. Every sense was focused there. She squeezed the pillow beneath her head.

She could feel his grin and it didn't stop her from begging. A desperate need filled in her. He helped her in every single way. _Oh-_ this was pleasurable torture she ever had.

And then it all ended with an explosion. Her legs were shaking when she opened her eyes. Her cheeks were in a deep shade of pink as he smirked smugly. He took her hand and made her to sit up.

"You liked it," he stated proudly smacking lips. She smiled coyly while biting her lip. Klaus tugged her lower lip and prevented it from bleeding.

Caroline helped him as he removed her dressing. He pushed her back again making her to bounce slightly. Something caught his eye then. Light marks were there on her belly those formed due to pregnancy. He lazily brushed against her skin over there.

She didn't miss his look and mumbled, "I'm no more the same Caroline." He smirked without looking up as she continued, "My skin will never be flawless. I'll grow old and die one day."

Klaus shifted to her side. That expression on her face was challenging one. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He would gladly answer to her.

"These marks," he pointed them as he spoke, "will remind us both that _you_ ," he ran a finger on her lower lip, "are mother _my_ child." He tugged her lip with his teeth, and again he kissed her, "I left a permanent mark on you, Caroline," he said, arrogance was oozing from his words. "And about aging—don't worry, we'll see it together."

He grasped her chin and kissed her roughly. Her chest was hitting him as she breathed. He trapped her body completely. She could feel his hardness. He straddled her as he declared, "If you think that I'll throw you out for one second, love, remember something. You'll stay with me," he paused, "You're mine, Caroline. Always and forever."

The way he said those words brought her long dead fears back to life. He sat up and took off his clothes quickly. Caroline shivered when he pulled her and wrapped her legs around him in that place. She placed her arms around his neck for support and stared into his darkened eyes. His stormy blue orbs clouded with lust and passion. Yet there was something that missed in them. Maybe it was cruelty.

Intensely he entered into her. It wasn't painful like it was before. He had given enough time for her to adjust around him. She bent down head and gasped for some air. He held her waist while he lifted her chin to look at him.

He sighed when he gave another thrust. "I've missed you," he murmured against her lips. She bucked against him as a response. "I know," she managed to nod in agreement. It took him by surprise. Her behavior only encouraged his craze for her. He cupped her breast and she leaned into his touch. Their movements synced. Her moans were getting louder; she called out for him. A part of her was already lost somewhere just like a part of him. Whenever she thought she was loud, she bit her lip so as to not to wake their son. And together they found release one after the other. He met her lips by the end. She responded with equal energy.

Klaus pulled back and let her rest on the bed while he pulled sheets to cover them both. "That's a nice surprise," he commented. "Mind to tell what's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she stared up, "Nothing special."

He buzzed turning to her side. Silence enveloped them for a couple of minutes. "That helper—is she good at work?" he asked.

"April is an efficient worker, Klaus. I told you there is no need for her. I can take care of Henrik alone," her voice was restrained. "At least he isn't a trouble maker," she blurted.

That grabbed her husband's interest. Klaus raised brows in surprise, "Then who is?" he pointed in a tricky way.

She bit tongue coming to reality, "I don't mean like that—I"

To her revelation, he chuckled, "I'm gonna take it as compliment, love." She shot him a glance when she stroked her cheek lightly, "And Henrik needs as much attention as possible. After all he's going to be a king, just like me," he smirked slyly.

Caroline frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What's there in it to explain?" he scoffed, "He'll get into business, of course. Henrik has to take up his responsibility after me."

Blood left her face listening to Henrik's future. And she was thinking that Henrik would become anything he likes. A doctor, lawyer, singer—or a painter; every job was respectable, but not a power-seeking monster like his father. She wouldn't allow it. A hell no.

"No," she muttered in disbelief. Klaus looked as if she said something irrelevant. She added, "You want to make him like you?"

"You're hurting my feelings, Caroline," he mocked, rolling eyes.

Caroline was still in shock. "Please Klaus, I told you before. I never want any of my kids to end up in a pool of blood. I don't want them to become like you."

He was callous as he talked, "Too bad. That's fixed. And don't even try to change my mind. It's not good for you."

It was clearly a warning which Caroline understood. But that didn't prevent her from arguing. At least begging.

"Klaus, listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me, Caroline," he started sternly, "Henrik is my son. So it's quite natural that people will concentrate on him. Every one. My acquaintances are his acquaintances, my rivals are his rivals." He explained grasping her chin. "There's no way running away from this wild ride, Caroline. You cannot get down because you're tired. Even if you close eyelids for a second, you'll be killed brutally."

"Then we can send him away. Somewhere to a safe place," she suggested with a hopeful tone.

That irritated Klaus, a lot. "He's not an orphan. He'll not grow like me!"

Caroline was taken aback by his out-break. He closed his eyes trying to gain control. When he opened them again, they were raw. "He's just a baby now Caroline. There are many years for this discussion to occur. But I'm making myself clear to you. Henrik is the next one."

She was calmly processing everything. "And you'll do no such thing that you'll regret later," he muttered dangerously. She flinched when he touched her face, "Perhaps, you haven't observed. I did no such physical harm to you this time, Caroline. I admit that I care for you," he said truthfully. Her expression softened and he continued with a small smile, "Also I care for my son. If somebody thinks to hurt _any_ of you both, I _will_ wipe their lives. Just like that. That's all I can say."

He pulled her face closer and kissed on her forehead, "It's time for second round."

***WYB***


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary : She belongs to him. Wherever she goes he will find, whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist, who experimented on a mobster. _Slightly dark _. (AU/AH)_

 _Pairing : Klaus, Caroline_

 _Note : Sorry for putting the story in hiatus. Thanks for taking time to read and comment on this story! _

* * *

Klaus fingers traced the valley between her breasts. Caroline moaned almost losing herself in pleasure. She began to enjoy his touch this day, a lot. One leg was curled around him as he moved slowly. She could feel herself building up.

"Look at me," he growled when she closed her eyes.

She did. His hand was at her hip, and she was trying hard to maintain with his pace. She breathed out when she felt him deep inside her.

Klaus looked down at her lips; they were kissable at anytime. He was just thinking about it when she brought his lips down to her and kissed him. He responded with same excitement assuming that his thoughts were pretty loud.

"Come for me, love," he cooed in her ear. She climaxed calling out his name.

Klaus hissed against her skin and vaguely found her lips. Pulling back Caroline kissed him on the neck joint while her hands were in his hair. Before he could control himself he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, taking her by surprise once again.

A wee smile was there on her face when he pulled back and lied on his side. He had managed to take her mind off all her worries about Henrik's future. When she glanced at him he was already observing her with strange expression.

"How many times I have you, I can't get enough of you, Caroline," he claimed. "It really felt like ages since I haven't had sex." He closed eyes momentarily.

"But you've _volunteers_ who are dying to get your attention," she divulged.

"You really have your way with words, sweetheart," he muttered which made her tremble slightly. "And for your information, no I haven't slept with anyone after you left."

Astonishment crept to her face, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders impassively, "No."

That was not like him. Definitely not.

"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No one can ever replace you," he said blankly.

It was then they heard their son's weep from his room. Caroline cussed while searching for her nightie beside bed. Klaus succeeded in throwing it far away from her reach. So she wore his shirt and rushed towards Henrik's room.

Henrik was awake and letting out small sobs when his mother held him near bosom. She was swaying her son when Klaus entered with bare feet and pants on. He leaned back against wall with crossed arms, watching his son and wife with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" she asked throwing him a glance. He shrugged his shoulders, "One year ago, if I had known that you'll be like this in front of me, I wouldn't have believed it."

Caroline's body stiffened when those memories flooded back in her mind. She pressed her lips into a thin line. She was gaping at him when Henrik drifted into deep slumber.

Klaus glanced at his son, "He is sleeping."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Caroline looked down at Henrik and placed him back into his cradle. Taking one big step, Klaus curled his hands around her waist from her back. He watched his son as he placed chin on her shoulder.

Henrik's sandy curls were barely moving when breezes brushed him. His tiny fists shook a little when Caroline covered him with a blanket.

"Isn't he so adorable?" Klaus muttered.

Caroline laughed quietly, "He is."

"I thought he would get my eyes," he complained nibbling her earlobe. It made her smile wider.

"Uh-huh." Caroline added, "Only my eyes he has got. Can't you see that he's a Xerox copy of you?"

"The next version of me." Klaus declared proudly, "I wonder if he would deal things like me."

Caroline's smiled faded, "I hope not." There was no rule that a monster's son would become a monster. She must put all the effort while raising her son. "Can you promise me something?"

Klaus chuckled completely unaware of her intention behind those words, "Yes, yes, of course. What if it is a girl?"

"Probably, she'll be locked up in here forever," Caroline snorted before she could even stop herself. Suddenly she froze.

Klaus turned her to his side. That expression on his face was impenetrable. Maybe he was angry. His grip on her didn't seem harsh.

"You read me well, love," he commented callously. "Yeah, that's what happens if it is a girl. I won't let some random bastard like me fuck my daughter." He smirked when she squinted at him. He claimed her lips suddenly, but he was soft. Caroline got a hunch about his mood. He was normal and fun.

How random he was.

"You're accepting that you're a _sick bastard_?" she scoffed.

"Bastard." He sprayed kisses everywhere on her face. A giggle escaped from her and it felt strange to her ears. It had been many days since she had giggled plainly. "What's that?" he teased.

"Klaus," she admonished slapping on his chest. He was amused with her act. But soon her smile faded away coming back to reality. "I—I," she stammered, "I think I need to sleep."

She turned around to walk out before her husband followed locking the door of Henrik's room behind him.

Caroline crawled into her bed feeling Klaus' gaze burning on her back. Not even then she tried to spare a glance. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. She didn't sleep soon as she repeated everything from the beginning.

"What's that promise you want from me, love?" she heard his soft words.

"Don't push him into things he doesn't want, Klaus."

Somewhere in that dizziness, she heard him saying, "I'm glad you're back."

He didn't give any assurance. Neither did he oblige. Caroline had learned him well to convey what his words meant. A small smile was there on her lips when she slept.

* * *

Once again Caroline got a chance to roam in the original world. This time she didn't want to take Henrik with her as she didn't wish for him to get any infections. The doctor had confirmed that Henrik was a little prone to infections and it was better if he was taken care properly. April had assured Caroline that she would surely look after him. Caroline didn't like that idea to leave him alone, but it was actually Klaus' plan that she could get some air.

Yeah that was a big miracle.

Klaus actually let her roam freely. No guards. He had assured her there were no enemies out there. For time being.

She was in French Quarter then.

When she was about to pass an alley, she heard someone calling her name. A brunet threw her a mischievous smirk. She never saw him before.

"Caroline," he purred. "Your husband and I have some unfinished business."

That wasn't a good thing to hear. Caroline was turned around to slip away from there. But someone drugged her from her back. Instantly her vision blurred. She felt darkness clouding her. The last thing she had in her mind was getting back to Henrik.

* * *

Klaus was calling one of his men.

He had set two guys to watch over Caroline from a distance. She had to return by now, but she didn't. Now Klaus began to lose his temper. Marcel was discussing about a deal with Papa Tunde and Klaus was just accompanying his friend. Only Klaus' body was present over there, his mind was with Caroline.

Marcel chuckled while turning to his friend. His smile vanished observing Klaus' tension.

"Is everything ok, Klaus?"

Klaus shot him a distant glance and stood up. "I guess I have to leave. You guys carry on."

Marcel sighed but that didn't stop him from walking out.

Vaguely he threw phone into the seat and crawled next to it. The driver had started the engine as he climbed. "Back to mansion," he ordered driver.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. A frown appeared watching new id on the screen.

"Hello," he snapped.

"Someone's in foul mood I see," a stranger purred into the phone.

Definitely something was wrong. His men didn't pick up call and he let Caroline roam. After so long time, Klaus' heart was beating hardly.

"Finally I got your weakness Klaus," he said.

Klaus rubbed his forehead closing his eyes, mentally slapping himself for being a mindless dolt. But as far as he checked none of his rivals were alive.

And after so many years, he felt helpless thinking of what was coming next.

"For time being, I put her into sleep, Hybrid." He replied in menacing tone.

"What do you want?" Klaus managed a growl.

"Ah, just returning the favor, Klaus. You ruined my family. Now it's my turn."

"You did a big mistake—"

"I thought I'll get your son too. But never mind, soon I'll find him." He said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't miss a single chance to return the same favor Klaus."

Klaus looked out of window as he took a deep, long breath. Every fiber in him was flaring. But something more was dominating the rage. What was it? Pain, maybe.

His phone was still pressed to his ear. "Though she's fine or not, you listen to me. I don't know who you are, where you are, but when I get my hands on you, you sure would see hell before your death. Mark my words, mate." Klaus swore at the same time. That was definitely going to happen.

A moment of silence later that person spoke, "Alright. I'll give you two days which is forty eight hours. After that you can never see your wife again. Not even her body."

The coldness in his voice bothered Klaus.

Klaus had to find him. He must see her. He must secure her. This kidnapper was playing with him.

Perhaps, something he would've left in that spot where she was abducted.

In that moment Klaus thought of nothing while his fingers were on his phone, calling Marcel.

* * *

"Are you sure they know better?" Klaus asked gloomily. He didn't like Marcel's idea.

Marcel brought twins. They were the best hackers around New Orleans. More importantly they were adolescents. He never talked to a teenager for years.

"I don't appreciate your tone, mister," the blonde huffed. Klaus raised his brows. If situation permitted he would be amused with the girl's temper. But he wasfrustrated. Perhaps these kids didn't know whom they were dealing with.

Marcel controlled his urge to smile and earned a deathly glare from his partner. He sighed to Klaus like surrender.

Her twin, Kol focused on the computer as he spoke, "Rebekah, ignore them. You should see this."

Grinding his teeth Klaus stormed out and followed by Marcel. "They are best at tracking down people."

"That's the reason they're still alive." Klaus said coldly.

It was then Kol rushed out with a triumphant smile on his face. "Dude, we found the location."

There was an absolute pain passing throughout Caroline's body. She felt her hands were again being tied with some kind of iron chains.

Her abductor was seeking pleasure by torturing her.

She coughed out more blood while lying down on the cold stone floor. Her eyes were barely open, when that stranger settled beside her, with crossed legs.

"Did you have any idea why am I doing this to you?" He asked coldly.

Caroline didn't even glance at him. Her body wasn't co-operating, moreover her mind was at loss. Her mind was temporarily in the bedroom where she thought she was safe.

Around her son.

Around Klaus.

That guy went on speaking to her, sharing some kind of story with her. _His tragic story_ , of course, in which Klaus was a villain.

Everyone was having their own. There was no denial.

She hadn't paid much attention to him. He had beaten her, and now broken into tears. She wanted to laugh at that, sardonically. Anyone involved with Klaus would go mad. Just like her.

Instead she closed her eyes and pictured herself in the middle of a meadow.

Her imagination slowly turned into a dream before she noticed it.

She was walking while looking around cautiously. She was surrounded by greenery. There was smile on her lips as she hugged herself. There in the midst she saw a farm house. Involuntarily she made way towards it.

She was hesitant before she reached for the door knob.

Once she opened it, her smile only widened watching her son in her husband's arms. Klaus was standing in the middle and rocking the baby boy, Henrik, with a smirk on his face.

 _"Caroline?"_ He looked like he was surprised.

Caroline paced towards him and took Henrik into her arms. There were tears coursing down her cheeks. Her smile didn't vanish.

 _"I'm glad I was back,_ " she mumbled kissing on the boy's cheek.

Klaus was shaking her suddenly. _"Caroline?"_ His voice echoed.

She felt she was dragged back to the reality.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Klaus' face.

Another dream, she thought.

"Caroline. It's ok, love," he cooed at her ear and carried her in his arms. "I'm here."

Probably it wasn't.

To end that dilemma she cupped his cheek. Klaus' body stiffened and stopped his pace. He kept his gaze on her for a minute or two.

Caroline blinked her eyes slowly and finally rested her head on him letting darkness claim her once again.

* * *

Caroline wasn't feeling anything when she opened her eyes. She knew she would be in their room. It was dark when she woke up. A bed lamp was turned on already. She glanced around as she got up from bed and made way towards Henrik room, robotically.

She limped heavily during the way, and she didn't even whimper. Even though she was medicated for her bruises and cuts, she still was in a bad shape. Opening the door she found her son was sleeping peacefully. Going for his cradle, she caressed his cheek carefully so that trying to not wake him up.

"You should be in bed," Klaus muttered from her behind.

Caroline shot a look at him. He was composed. His hair was ruffled as if didn't combed for days. Giving one last glance to her son, she kissed him on cheek and turned around to walk. The way she moved bothered her husband. Reaching for her, he mumbled, "Let me."

She didn't make any sound when he scooped her into his arms freely and placed her back on king-sized bed. "Don't worry about Henrik," Klaus spoke giving her medicines and water. Caroline glanced twice between his face and hand, and took it calmly. "He is being taken care properly," he confirmed softly.

Klaus observed her passing a bowl of soup. She shook her head as no. He almost rolled eyes and sat in front of her with that bowl. Of course, she would never listen to him.

"Open your mouth, love," he said calmly. She looked distantly into the space. He tried his best to be patient, "Caroline dear, you need to take something for energy at least to fight with me," he raised that spoonful of soup and placed it near her mouth. "So, open your mouth."

She opened at that instance. Her gaze was down which he didn't like. But he thought to stay quiet and let her have time.

When he completed feeding her soup, he asked, "You want more?"

Caroline shook her head in response. He exhaled, "Fine. Go back to sleep." She nodded, laid down on bed while Klaus placed the bowl aside. He pulled duvet cover till her torso and watched closing her eyes.

She was calm; it bothered him. A lot. He was at the door when heard her speaking, "I don't want to be alone," she mumbled in a barely audible voice. He turned to her direction as she added, "Please stay with me."

He need not be told twice. Soon he climbed into bed and Caroline shifted to his side, snuggled closer to his body. She liked it when he curled a hand around her. He was warm; she missed his scent. For once, Caroline felt that she was home. She almost was obvious about not seeing him again in her life. She thought she would die or the worst she would be tied there for the rest of her life. But Klaus didn't give up on her.

Oceans began to form in her eyes thinking what would happen if he didn't find her, ever. She couldn't prevent doing it. The walls were broken and she was now sobbing hysterically. He made no fun of her that time. Instead he patted her back soothingly. Her tears sank in his shirt when she buried her face. She sobbed harder which led to hiccups. "It's all over now, Caroline," he murmured softly, "You're back."

It only worsened her situation.

Her swollen eyes were momentarily closed.

"I was beaten to death." She whispered.

"I know." He said calmly.

She looked up at him as he continued further.

"I was angry. And I had already taken it out," he replied callously. When she still gazed at him, he stroked her chin lightly. She wasn't surprised at all. Caroline was well aware of his quick and brutal executions.

"Thought I should kill him in front you. But you know how uncontrollable I become when I'm angry." He tucked her hair back of the ear. "I made him suffer till his last breath, Caroline," he muttered huskily. His eyes were gleaming with coldness. "Brutality in his death has already given a message to each and every single foe out there."

Caroline hiccupped curling hands around him, placing her head on his chest, listened to his constant heart-beat. "I don't know—what—" she couldn't able to complete her sentence. He placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"This was my mistake, I agree," he mumbled, "This won't happen again, Caroline, ever. You and Henrik will be fine for the rest of your lives." When she sobbed again he pressed his lips against her temple trying to calm her. "I promise, love."

His words were spreading serenity around her. She wished he could really help out.

"I thought I might never return."

For once, she felt exhausted; kept fighting on always; she wanted someone to take that pain and exhaustion. She felt her shoulders were burdened.

"I don't want to live like this, Klaus," she admitted sobbing against him. "I want to live in peace."

He froze quickly.

It meant she wanted to leave him again?

Even that thought was unacceptable. Perhaps, she was in trauma. Once she was out of it, she would be fine. Right?

The old Klaus would have exploded in fury.

"You're upset, Caroline," he glanced down at her.

She gaped at him. Klaus felt the sharpness of her gaze. She said nothing but stared at him. Minutes passed Caroline kept blinking like that before she laid her face on his chest and slept as if nothing had happened.

After so many years, Klaus was actually confused.

Did he break her too much?

Because he got different reaction from her. She was no more the person he had met.

That Caroline was entirely different. She used to have that smile on her face which was capable of providing light for a whole town.

Klaus knew he had sucked the life out of her. Still he couldn't let her go. He didn't want to do that.

She was what he got after all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: She belongs to him. Wherever she goes he will find, whatever happens he will keep her close. Story of a therapist who experimented on a mobster. (AU/AH) Slightly dark._

* * *

 **0o Chapter 10 o0**

It had taken Caroline a week to walk straight after that incident. Without anyone's help.

Klaus had only gazed at her as she walked in an empty park. She roamed around aimlessly while he settled on a bench.

All the week, she didn't speak much. She would answer to his questions. Klaus had not forced her into anything, but it didn't mean he was not worried.

She wasn't speaking much.

That was the only thing going on in his mind.

He did many things which he hadn't done in one year and more. Like taking her to a different place everyday while Henrik was at home under April's protection. Today he brought her to a park. Last night he took her to a beach. Before that day they had gone to a private water falls.

Still he didn't get a response from her.

She was calm.

Klaus was fetched back because of her disappearance. He got up and paced around nervously.

Finally he spotted her on the bridge, holding the balustrade and looking down at the water under the bridge. He exhaled deeply before he made way towards her. Caroline spared a glance at him and shifted her gaze upon the water again. Klaus stood beside her in silence.

"Won't you ever become normal, love?" he asked after a moment. Caroline didn't look at him.

He sighed. Another moment of silence prevailed between them.

"I was a kid when I was lost." He spoke. "I was exposed to harshness and reality from that age. I was beaten. Again and again till I fought back. That's how I started my fight." He gulped down a little of his sadness and anguish. "But I never knew who I am, where did I come from. "

Caroline slowly glanced up at him. She could see a pain smeared across his face. She could say that he was managing to stay callous. Only she could say it.

"After sometime I didn't even bother to find answers for such questions. I only kept fighting. For survival. Until Elijah found me in an alley. It was random act of kindness I say." He inhaled sharply looking around them. "I continued to fight in the way he showed me. I met you on that way." He stopped and cupped her face with a hand. She blinked up at him. "And then I stopped fighting for a while. For you."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. Surprisingly Caroline leaned into his hand and kept blinking at him.

"When I was rejected, I felt like I was abandoned. I felt familiar negative emotions flowing in me. I wanted to make you suffer for that. But you stood against it. You know something, Caroline?" he muttered tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "I met a fighter." He declared proudly.

"I thought I broke you. However I couldn't." He smiled lightly, glancing at the fading bruise on her forehead. "You're strong, Caroline. I want you to stay like that. Fight me and stay tough like the person I know."

She looked down for a second before curling hands around his neck. Klaus was taken aback with her move. To surprise him further she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She pulled back and gazed into his stormy blues. There was a wee smile on her face before she claimed his lips. Tender kisses were all the way as Klaus hesitantly caught her waist.

He didn't ask her anything. He was too surprised with her response now and had no idea what was going on in her mind. Merely he stood there taking her silent kisses as the time passed by.

* * *

 **0o Epilogue o0**

Once again Caroline smiled sitting in the wooden swing, in the garden of their farm-house, and let evening rays fall upon her wrinkled skin.

Life had changed a lot for Caroline.

Klaus didn't change much except letting her to see her best friend, Stefan, once in a while.

Her theories vanished, her thoughts were modified. She tried her best to stick in her world.

No one would accept as true if she said she used to be a therapist. Sometimes Caroline couldn't believe herself. At present she looked like she was in need of one. Because she stopped talking to people.

She never dreamt of the life she was leading now.

They both grew old.

Henrik had grown old.

Her smiled dropped when her son came into her mind. He was not her son, but he was now _Klaus' heir._

Though she tried her best to mold him, Caroline had failed.

Despite the fact his first murder was to save a girl from her wretched father, Caroline was still sad that he had gotten into Klaus' business.

She remembered that day when her adolescent son came home running in panic.

...

 _"Mom!" a fifteen year old Henrik cried pacing into her personal greenhouse. Caroline became alert and ran to him._

 _"Henrik, what is wrong?" she saw red color stains on him and gasped out loud. "Are you hurt?" she inspected his hands._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry." He broke into tears._

 _She didn't understand anything. He wasn't hurt but there was blood on his palms._

 _"Henrik," she caressed his hair, "Calm down first. Tell me what happened?"_

 _"I didn't mean it, mom," he repeated robotically while sobbing._

 _"What have you done?" Caroline was getting tense._

 _"I killed him, but I didn't mean to do it—"_

 _Caroline took a sharp intake of breath._

 _Everything shattered. She failed. Her nightmare came out as true._

 _Henrik had become Klaus._

 _She turned around calmly and began to walk away from there._

 _"Mom, please give me a chance to explain." He pleaded desperately._

 _She glared back at him. "I'll give you chance Henrik. Bring him back to life."_

 _He looked helpless. "But I have no choice."_

 _"You will always have a choice." She stated sadly. "And now you made yours."_

 _Henrik chewed his cheek inwardly unaware of Caroline's intentions and watched his mother walking away from there silently._

 _..._

Weeks were passed after that incident. Caroline was lost in her own world again. She became more quiet. Her time was mostly spent inside her personal greenhouse, a part in the mansion, which Klaus had specially gifted it years ago.

She remembered the time when Klaus spoke to her on behalf of Henrik.

...

 _"You are being hard on him, love." Klaus mumbled from the entrance._

 _Caroline stopped cutting down and glanced at him before resuming her work._

 _Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why are you not talking to me now?"_

 _"I'm not in a mood to speak with anyone Klaus," she informed placing pruner on the table and went out after removing her gloves._

 _Klaus followed her quietly and observed her while switching on the watering system._

 _"At least you could have given him a chance to explain." He suggested earning a glare from her._

 _"Are you speaking about giving chances to people?" she asked dryly. "The mad-king Klaus who knows nothing but performing quick executions is giving me an advice to show mercy? And congratulations, by the way," she muttered staring directly into his eyes. "You won Klaus."_

 _Caroline used to be afraid of him, a little. That was all in the past. Now he managed to wipe away that impression. Because of being close to him or maybe she was ruined terribly. She didn't know._

 _There were no major differences occurred between them because she understood it was better to stay away from his profession._

 _Till now._

 _Not even now she was furious, but she was depressed._

 _Klaus knew it._

 _Yet he couldn't do anything about it._

 _She couldn't tolerate the thought that Henrik was going to be the next Klaus._

 _Before her departure she claimed angrily: "You got your heir."_

 _..._

Klaus' voice brought her back to reality.

She turned around and watched him smiling at the phone.

Even Klaus had changed a lot. Her mad-king turned into an old king while only a little madness was remaining. Caroline snorted and turned back.

Klaus walked slowly with the help of a cane and settled beside her.

"Who is it?" she asked taking out and wiping her glasses.

"Your son," Klaus teased knowing that it would annoy her. "Sarah has given birth to twins, _grandma._ " He chuckled. "Like we are expecting. And they are going to pay visit soon."

Caroline smiled.

Though she was happy she had to accept the truth that few more lives were going to get involved into the family's bloody business.

She couldn't do anything to prevent that from happening.

Caroline had denied at first. And Klaus had promised her not to force anything upon Henrik. But when her own son was interested to sit on the throne then who could stop that.

Klaus won.

Again and again.

On one day, he passed everything to Henrik and took Caroline with him to live her dream.

A peaceful life.

How she could be at peace when her son was fighting with death every day.

Klaus and Caroline were living in this farm-house, since then. Of course, they were surrounded by security entire time.

Once in a while Henrik would come over.

After Caroline had stopped talking to him properly, Henrik was determined to get her attention. Only if he might succeed.

Her little boy was close to her during his childhood, and shared his views with her while Klaus was away. Caroline still remembered how innocent Henrik used to be. Now he had grown up and was busy in terrorizing people of New Orleans.

That was what she thought until Henrik brought Sarah with him.

...

 _"Mom, this is Sarah," a twenty-eight year old Henrik introduced a brunette to Caroline._

 _Caroline glanced at her while sitting at dining table. Sarah was smiling at her as she gave her a curt nod. "Hello, Mrs. Klaus."_

 _Caroline's immediate reaction was letting out a snort._

Another life _._

 _Whoever involved with Klaus or Henrik she would think in the same way._

 _Henrik bent down to her mother and kissed on her temple. "Where's dad?" Caroline quivered her head wearily and pointed towards the garden._

 _"You both keep talking. I'll be back in a moment." He said to the ladies before he left._

 _Sarah stood there awkwardly while Caroline gazed into her book again._

 _"You can sit down, Sarah," Caroline muttered glancing at the younger one from her book. When the brunette settled in a chair, Caroline removed her glasses and put them down. After a bit of silence later the older one spoke._

 _"You know him well?"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Klaus. I met him many years back." Sarah replied. Caroline gulped down anxiously. This girl knew what she was getting herself into?_

 _Sarah saw Caroline as she fiddled with her glasses. So a smile crept to her lips. "Henrik is always kind to me. I met him when I was working at my father's diner." Caroline narrowed her eyes while she listened to the younger one. There was sorrow in her words. "My father had physically exploited me in every way. Though I was a teenager, though I was his own daughter. I wasn't a tough girl then. Once or twice I tried to fight back, and later understood it was waste of time. Henrik saw me once while I was facing that monster." Sarah bit her lip. "He killed my father to save me. I should be ashamed to feel like that but I couldn't prevent a smile on my face."_

 _Sarah sighed when Caroline pressed her hand._

 _"I never stopped smiling since then." Sarah admitted happily. "And Henrik is reason behind that."_

 _Caroline didn't know what to say now. She turned her head towards the garden and saw Henrik talking to Klaus who was inspecting a gun._

 _Klaus was smirking coolly and Henrik was doing the same. For an instant, Caroline could only spot a father and a son._

 _They both were looking alike. Klaus was a bit slower now because of the old age, but then even the way Henrik walked was exactly like Klaus._

 _Soon Klaus took a seat beside his wife while Henrik between Sarah and Caroline._

 _"We have something to say," Henrik said glancing between Klaus and Caroline. "Sarah is pregnant," he blew a dimpled smirk to his parents._

 _Klaus raised his brows and grinned while Caroline stared at the girl. Sarah was happy with him. Caroline thought Sarah deserved better life._

 _But Sarah sealed her fate now._

 _Before the young couple left Caroline told Sarah to visit more often._

 _Henrik was a bit shocked of all. His mother had stopped talking to outsiders. She wasn't even speaking to him properly._

 _She barely would talk to Klaus._

 _Now she seemed to like Sarah._

 _When they left Klaus turned to her and asked. "You like her?"_

 _Caroline plainly replied. "Yes. What, are you going to kill her too?"_

 _She could swear there was hurt in his stormy blues. But she didn't care._

 _..._

"You should stop thinking too much, love." Klaus fetched her back.

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. "A very bad habit of mine. You know that, don't you?"

There was silence for a moment before he asked leaning back. "Did you find peace that you're searching for?" There was tease in his voice.

Caroline smiled taking his hand into hers, and inspected wrinkles on his skin.

"I told you before Klaus. The day I decided to run no longer was the day I stopped worrying."

"I don't agree with you, sweetheart." Klaus stated making her to glance up at him. "I learned so much about you." He smirked smugly.

Caroline quivered her head lightly. A minute later she teased back saying: "I thought you would throw me out one day. When you're bored of me."

"Oh please," he rolled eyes with a snort. "Don't even go there Caroline. I claimed you as mine and it meant you are mine. I promised we would see oldage together. And we are here."

Caroline smirked touching his slightly greyed beard. "Mad-ol' king."

Klaus huffed.

"You are right. I can never find peace." She admitted after a moment. "Death can only give me that serenity."

He squinted at her coldly. By the look on his face, Caroline knew she hit a nerve.

"Even for you." She said boldly.

"Caroline—" he began warningly.

"Let it go, Klaus." She impeded tiredly. "We both know it is the truth." Then her lips curved into a sad smile. "I will wait for peace until then," she paused and pressed lips to the corner of mouth, "I will lead this life with you."

"Annoying wife of mine," he muttered gloomily. "Whatever you say."

Caroline let out a huff of smile and ruffled his hair before she rested her head back on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath of air she closed her eyes with that never fading smile.

* * *

 **0o End o0**

So that's how I planned ending. I didn't find Klaroline as an old couple in any fiction till now. That's the reason why I tried.

I guess it is Dark. I mean, Caroline stopped talking to people and Henrik took over Klaus' position. What could be the worst? lol

Thanks for reading despite the errors. Story was not beta read.

This ten chapter fiction is not possible without my friend Nicole(nicolS29)! I thank her first =)

And I thank each and everyone of you readers. Let me know what you are thinking. Like/dislike anything. It is refreshing to read your comments.

Take care, and Merry Christmas folks!

Dylan.

* * *

Songs- Inspired me:

1\. Where you belong - The Weeknd

2\. Mercy street - Fever Ray

3\. Be what you want - Robin Loxley & Oliver Jackson


End file.
